New Family
by PrinceStraw
Summary: Jantung Kris seakan mencelos saat Tao berteriak dan mengatakan kalau ia... -Sekuel dari Perfect Family datang!- (Chapter Terakhir Update!)
1. Chapter 1

~New Family~

* * *

by: PrinceStraw

chapter : 1

pairing : KrisxTao

genre : Fluff, CRACK! XD

rating : T

warning: Weird story as usual, Language, Male's pregnancy, sissy Tao

disclaimer: Kris and Tao are mine, they are JGV actor in my company *is lying*

A/n: Yay! Ini adalah sequelnya ff remake-ku yang Perfect Family. Disini ceritanya Taoris sudah menikah :) tapi saya memakai kata 'kekasih' bukan istri atau suami karena kurang sreg begimanaaa gitu~ wkwkwk

.

.

.

Enjoy...

* * *

Kris baru saja keluar dari ruangan kerjanya ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Ia berjalan dengan agak tergesa menuju elevator yang akan membawanya ke basement. Masuk ke kotak metalik itu dengan dihinggapi perasaan gelisah, tiap satu menit—atau lebih—sekali ia melirik arlojinya. Ini terhitung lewat dari dua jam dari waktu kerja yang seharusnya, Kris sangat mengutukki _meeting_ yang diadakan mendadak itu yang sudah menahannya di kantor lebih lama.

Selagi menunggu tiba di lantai paling dasar, pria berambut pirang itu pun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menge-check sesuatu. Disana—di ponselnya ia tidak menemukan apapun; panggilan telepon dan bahkan pesan. Kerutan samar tampak di dahi Kris yang tengah memandangi layar ponselnya, ia merasa heran karena tidak seperti biasanya kekasih cantiknya tidak menghubunginya. Pasalnya malam ini ia membuat janji pada kekasihnya itu pulang tepat waktu, dan hal itulah yang memunculkan pertanyaan besar di kepala Kris sekarang.

_Apa Tao marah?_

Sedikit menimbang-nimbang akhirnya Kris menghubungi Tao, namun yang ia dengar malah suara operator. Nomor Tao sedang dalam keadaan tidak aktif. Ia kembali mengantongi ponselnya setengah kesal. Bunyi ding lalu terdengar dan pintu terbuka, Kris keluar dari lift bersama beberapa orang karyawan. Ia menyusuri parkiran dan segera menemukan mobilnya tipe mercedes berwarna membuang waktu segera melesatkan mesin canggih itu keluar dari area kantornya, sebisa mungkin Kris mengatur kecepatan mobilnya agar cepat sampai di apartemennya.

Dan dua puluh lima menit berlalu, Kris yang sudah berada apartemennya dikejutkan oleh ruangan-ruangan apartemennya yang gelap menyeluruh tidak ada penerangan dari cahaya lampu sama sekali, jendela dan gorden pun tertutup rapat, ditambah hening membuat Kris berpikiran kalau apartemennya memang dalam keadaan kosong sejak tadi. Kris melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati, meraba-raba dinding lalu menaikan saklar lampu ruang utama. Ketika ruangan terang, ia meliarkan pandangannya dan memanggil nama kekasihnya.

"Tao,"

Sambil berjalan ke kamarnya Kris menyalakan lampu-lampu yang lain. Ia tersenyum sendiri dan menyiapkan hati alih-alih Tao di dalam kamar sedang menyiapkan kejutan, misalnya berbaring di atas ranjang yang ditaburi kelopak mawar sambil berpose menggoda dan memakai pakaian seksi, mungkin (XD). Kris membuka kamar, namun sayangnya disana ia tidak menemukan Tao termasuk dengan bayangan-bayangan mesumnya.

"Kemana dia?" batin Kris tidak tenang. Tao tidak menghubunginya sama sekali, tidak memberi kabar dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Makhluk kesayangannya itu menghilang entah kemana, rasa gelisahnya jelas saja bertambah. Kris takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Tao, apalagi tadi pagi kekasihnya itu sedang dalam keadaan kurang sehat. Ia semakin khawatir.

Disaat pikirannya masih berkelut bel apartemennya berbunyi. Bunyi yang cukup tidak sabar karena orang diluar sana tampak menekannya berkali-kali. Kris dengan sedikit berlari ke depan dan membuka pintu. Berharap kalau orang itu Tao.

"Selamat da—"

Cup!

Kris tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena disaat yang sama bibirnya menerima ciuman kilat, pria tampan itu stagnan sepersekian detik lalu menghembuskan napasnya. Lega. Kris menutup pintu, menguncinya kembali, dan mengikuti langkah Tao yang masuk ke apartemen. Wajah kekasihnya tampak lelah, ia duduk bersandar di sofa sambil meluruskan kaki. Melihat itu Kris menyimpan keinginannya bertanya, ia berjalan ke dapur mengambil segelas air untuk Tao.

"Kris, maafkan aku ya, tadi a—aku—" Tao kelihatan gugup.

"Sudah..sudah, lebih baik kau minum dulu."

Kris meletakkan gelas itu diatas meja, duduk disamping pria manis itu. Tao menggumamkan kalimat 'terima kasih' sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya, mengambil gelas berisi air dingin itu namun tidak segera meminumnya melainkan menatap wajah Kris yang diberkati ketampanan luar biasa dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelas.

Kris sedikit bingung dengan gelagat Tao, ia menggeser badannya lebih dekat kemudian mengusap surai kelam milik Tao lembut. Meski tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kekasihnya pikirkan saat ini, Kris ingin membuatnya tenang.

"Jadi?" tanya Kris akhirnya.

"Kau tidak marah padaku, Kris." kata Tao agak ragu.

Kris mengangkat bahunya sedikit dengan alis tertarik keatas, tak sepenuhnya mengerti pernyataan yang baru saja ia dengar. "Heh? Mengapa aku harus marah padamu?"

"Aku tidak menyiapkan makan malam kita—kukira acaranya sebentar tapi ternyata.."

Kris tersenyum samar, tanpa mendengar penjelasan Tao lebih lanjut ia sudah paham alasan kenapa Taonya terlihat sangat bersalah dan meminta maaf. "Oh. Tidak apa-apa sayang.. lihat aku juga baru pulang," Tao melihat Kris masih rapih dengan pakaian kantornya, dan ia mengangguk. "Sebenarnya kau habis dari mana? Tidak menghubungiku dan tidak bisa dihubungi, membuatku khawatir saja." lanjut Kris. Tangannya yang kokoh merangkul pundak Tao, membawa kepala Tao bersandar nyaman di bahunya.

"Nee.. tadi aku datang ke acara Pekan Raya salah satu stasiun televisi swasta, padahal aku tidak mau tapi Chanyeol terus memaksaku! Huh.. Dia yang mau pedekate sama Baek kenapa aku juga di libatkan." Tao menggembungkan pipinya yang sudah tembem, wajahnya tampak sangat lucu.

Dan ia meneruskan, "Parahnya aku lupa membawa ponselku, jadi tidak bisa mengabarimu. Tapi kau tahu tidak, Kris?"

"Hm?" Ah, sejujurnya Kris tidak benar-benar menyimak. Sibuk menikmati harum wangi rambut dan aroma manis kekasihnya sambil tetap mendekapnya.

"Chanyeol 'menembak' Baek tapi Baek menolaknya karena ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya. Kasian sekali ya Chanyeol." Namun lagi-lagi dehaman yang keluar dari tenggorokan Kris. Tao seketika mendongak, melihat kekasihnya dari sudut yang tidak begitu baik.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku!"

Kris melepaskan dekapannya, membalikkan tubuh Tao tepat menghadapnya dengan fokus yang sempurna. Meneliti keindahan di depannya yang begitu memikat.

"Aku dengar sayang," ujar Kris seraya mempersempit jarak. Wajahnya kini beberapa senti saja dari telinga Tao, Kris melesakkan wajahnya ke leher putih Tao, menemukan kelembutan pada kulit itu. Bibir Kris yang tak bisa menahan bergerak tanpa diperintah menelusuri permukaan lehernya. Rambut Tao tersangkut diantara jemarinya dan ia semakin dalam menyesapi salah satu bagian sensitif kekasihnya.

"K—Kris, kau sedang apa sih?" Suara Tao agak bergetar.

Melihat riak air yang tidak tenang lagi di dalam gelas, Tao mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan berdebar merasakan sentuhan di sudut bibirnya. Ia ingin berkata sesuatu namun lidah Kris lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya, dijulurkan masuk kemudian menjelajahi rongga hangat itu. Saling mempertemukan lidah mereka, mengelus, menjilat, tangan Kris menekan tengkuk Tao hingga lidahnya masuk makin jauh ke dalam mulutnya. Tao mengatur napas ketika Kris menyudahi ciumannya, sesaat mendadak seperti kehabisan napas. Pahanya terasa basah.

"Kris airnya tumpah," ucapnya sengau.

Pria dihadapannya tertawa kecil. Dagu Tao diangkatnya dan mata mereka bertemu. "Kau bisa menahanya 'kan?"

Tao mengangguk malu setengah berharap. Satu detik setelahnya bibirnya kembali diserang oleh bibir Kris, dan ia sama sekali tak keberatan, karena apa yang dilakukan Kris selalu berhasil mengalahkan penolakan dirinya. Ciuman kali ini lebih pelan dan manis, penuh kelembutan. Kecupan-kecupan kecil menghasilkan lenguhan yang mengembalikan gairah keduanya, Tao tampak menikmati saat Kris mengelus punggungnya, dan itu tak berlangsung lama sampai ketika ia mendengar bunyi yang cukup aneh, dan berulang-ulang.

Kruyuuuuuuuuuuk~ kruuk~ (?)

"Ekh?! Kau—kau lapar?" Tao mengerlingkan matanya yang agak membulat.

Kris terkekeh sebentar, lalu menciumi pipi Tao. Menghirup napas Tao, merasakan getaran kecil dari tubuh pria yang demikian dekat dengan tubuhnya. "He-eh' aku lapar—ingin memakanmu." Ia berbisik penuh konsen pada suaranya.

"Aissh! Bodoh! Jangan bercanda. Menyingkir dariku! Akan kubuatkan kau sesuatu." Tao berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Kris, tapi Kris langsung menarik pinggangnya. Semakin merapatkan tubuh Tao ke tubuhnya.

"Yah.. Tao di oleskan mayonaise kurasa cukup enak." Pria jangkung itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Hey?!"

"Haha.. aku bercanda. Kau beristirahatlah dan segera pergi tidur. Aku yang akan menyiapkan makanan untukku sendiri." Kris berkata sambil tersenyum. Mensematkan surai-surai hitam Tao kebelakang telinganya dan Tao tampak tersipu. Pipinya merona, manisnya melebihi wanita manapun yang pernah Kris jumpai.

"Tidak bisa begitu Kris."

Kris meletakkan ibu jarinya di bibir basah Tao, menelusuri bibir bawah itu dengan jarinya yang berkuku terawat rapi. "Tao aku senang sekali kau selalu memperhatikanku, tapi kau kekasihku bukan pelayanku. Sekarang berisitirahatlah aku mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu, babby."

Ucapan Kris terdengar lembut dan tulus menyentuh hati Tao. Akhirnya Tao mengangguk, patuh pada kata-kata Kris. "Selesai makan kau langsung temani aku tidur ya," kata Tao kalem namun terdengar sangat manja hingga menggelitik telinga Kris dan Kris tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Tao mengecup kening Kris sebelum meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju ke kamarnya.

Kris memperhatikan langkah Tao sampai pria itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Kris tersenyum. Senyum yang tak bisa ia hitung sudah keberapa kali kala ia mendapati gelagat manis Tao yang akhir-akhir ini lebih manja, sedikit keras kepala, jauh lebih sensitif, kekanakkan dan sangat memperhatikkannya.

Ia tersenyum sekali lagi, membatin. _Selamat tidur sayang..._

...

Hari masih tengah malam ketika ia terbangun. Matanya tiba-tiba saja terang jauh dari rasa kantuk. Tao membalikkan posisi badannya ke kanan. Dan ke kiri, mencoba kembali tidur. Terus begitu tapi ia tak juga kembali terlelap, yang ada hanya menggeliat resah selama lima belas menit.

Tao bangkit duduk. Hanya ada satu lampu tidur berwarna jingga yang menerangi kamarnya, sehingga tampak remang. Membawa suasana aneh dan membuatnya paranoid. Ia menoleh ke sisi kanan melihat Kris berbaring disampingnya, tertidur sangat lelap seolah dipulaskan oleh mimpi indah. Sedikit tidak tega jika harus membangunkan pria itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Tao juga tidak mau terbangun sendirian malam-malam. Takut.

Tao pun mengguncang pelan bahu Kris,

"Kris," panggilnya pelan. Terus mengguncang.

"Ya! Kris.. bangun," Kris tak menampakkan reaksi yang berarti.

"Kris.. bangun.. bangun," Tao mengguncangnya lebih kuat dan cepat. Kris sudah mengulatkan badan dan mata Tao berbinar senang melihat itu.

"Nghn..Hey, ada apa?" tanya Kris dengan suara seraknya sambil mengusapkan matanya yang terasa sepet. Kemudian melirik jam dinding, yang dimana jarum pendeknya menunjukkan pukul satu, dini hari tentunya. Ia menguapkan rasa kantuk dan duduk.

"Aku terbangun dan sekarang tidak bisa tidur," jelas Tao cenderung terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengadu kepada orangtuanya karena mimpi buruk.

"Kau haus?"

Tao menggeleng. "Lapar?" tebak Kris lagi dan Tao menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Lalu?"

"Kurasa aku mau sesuatu Kris~" Tao memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya hanya untuk menarik kaos piyama Kris.

_Oh, tidak. Kali ini apa lagi?_

"Aku mau es krim rasa pisang.. ya, ya.." ucap Tao sangat antusias.

Kris menarik napas panjang-panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sejujurnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Tao terbangun malam-malam dan meminta sesuatu. Akhir-akhir ini Tao suka yang aneh-aneh, Kris jadi kesal sendiri bila mengingatnya. Seminggu yang lalu Tao meminta Kris membelikan sate ayam(?) untuknya, Kris yang tidak tahu kuliner apa itu pun menghubungi neneknya. Dan syukurlah, berkat informasi yang ia terima dari neneknya ia bisa mendapatkan makanan itu.

Berikut hari-hari selanjutnya; Kris terus disibukkan oleh permintaan Tao; Jika tidak dipenuhi Tao-nya akan terus merengek dan merengut. Sama seperti dugaan Chanyeol—manager Tao—Kris mengira pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kekasihnya, tapi ia tidak mengetahui jelas apa sebabnya.

"Jangan bercanda Taozi.. ini dini hari. Hari ini aku capek dan ngantuk sekali," ujar Kris seketika menyulutkan mendung di wajah Tao. Kris merebahkan badannya lagi, dan memunggungi Tao. "Kembalilah tidur. Aku janji besok ku belikan es krim pisang sebanyak yang kau mau." Nadanya sangat terganggu.

"Tapi aku maunya sekarang Kris," ucap Tao terlampau pelan, yang mendengar hanya dirinya sendiri. Sekilas ia melihat Kris yang sedang mencoba kembali tidur. Mengerucutkan bibir, merebahkan badan disamping Kris dan menarik selimut sampai ke dadanya. Pada akhirnya ia pun ikut memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

Hey,

Namun,

15 menit kemudian...

"Kris.."

"Kris!"

"Ya! Kris! Kris!"

"Ayolah! Bangun Kris! Wu Yi Fan!"

Kris mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mendengar suara yang semakin lama semakin terdengar cempreng dan berisik yang mengusik tidurnya. Ketika ia akan bangkit seketika langsung terkejut mendapati Tao duduk diatas perutnya.

"WTF! Tao apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku tidak bisa tiduuuuuur~! Aku mencobanya tapi tetap tidak bisa, es krim pisangnya selalu berputar-putar didalam kepala kuuu~ Bagaimana ini?" Tao seperti mau menangis dan memainkan ujung kaos piyama Kris. Pria jangkung itu memijat keningnya. Tao menyingkir dari perut Kris membiarkan Kris untuk duduk.

"Gzz! Kau tinggal usir es krim pisangnya dan bayangkan saja wajahku, ok?" Saran yang tidak bagus dalam menghadapi Tao yang keras kepala.

"Tetap tidak bisaa~!" Ia malah mulai merengek.

"Cukup Tao! Kau tidak berpikir ini jam berapa? Aku harus mencarinya kemana?" Kris hampir frustasi. Tao mengangkat bahu dengan entengnya, memasang ekspresi favoritnya. Yah, _Innocent. _Apa kalian tahu? Setiap kali melihat ekspresi itu rasanya Kris ingin sekali memulangkan Tao ke rumah mertuanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau cari saja kemana kek," suara Tao pun terkesan tidak peduli.

"Wu Zi Tao!" Kris menahan gerahamnya, mencoba untuk tidak marah.

"Wu Yi Fan~" Terbalik. Tao membalas memanggil namanya dengan riang.

"Panda!"

"Naga~"

Ugh.. Rasanya mendadak sakit kepala kalau terus beradu mulut dengan Tao. Kris ingin kembali tidur tapi tangan Tao mencegahnya, menariknya. "Ayolah Tao, jangan begitu.. aku ngantuk," Kris menjatuhkan badannya ke ranjang, tangannya mencari-cari bantal, lalu segera membekap kepalanya untuk menghindari ocehan Tao.

"Kau tinggal mencarikan es krim pisang untukku lalu kembali tidur. Gampang 'kan? Aku janji setelah itu tidak mengganggu tidurmu lagi,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." gumam Kris sambil mencari posisi nyenyak.

Tao melayangkan guling ke badan Kris. "So mean! U don't hear me! Not love me anymore! Fine! I'll find it myself." Tao kesal sekali. Ia berpikir Kris sudah tidak peduli, tidak mau memperhatikannya lagi. Menahan genangan air mata dan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia sudah akan beranjak, hendak turun dari tempat tidur akan tetapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertahan.

"Sssh.. sorry, I'm sorry, beb. Stay here," Kris yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tao kian mempererat rengkuhannya. Mana bisa ia membiarkan Tao-nya keluar sendirian, malam-malam pula, Kris memang kesal tapi mengacuhkan seorang Tao adalah sesuatu yang salah. Ia meletakkan dagunya di bahu Tao, lanjut berbicara. "Baiklah, akan kucarikan, dan kau tetap disini. Janji padaku setelah kubawakan es krimnya jangan mengganggu tidurku lagi."

"Oke boss' aku janji!" seru Tao gembira.

Kris melepaskan rengkuhannya dari pinggang Tao sebelum ia turun dari tempat tidur. Mau tak mau malam ini ia harus menembus dinginnya angin malam hanya untuk mencari es krim pisang, strawbery, mangga, atau apapun itu; dan setidaknya yang Tao minta kali ini agak mudah dicari, tidak seperti waktu itu saat ia meminta makanan tradisional dari negara lain.

Dengan berat hati Kris meninggalkan kamarnya yang hangat, ia memegang handle pintu berniat memutarnya.

"Kris?" Tao memanggilnya, spontan Kris berbalik. Berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Apa lagi?"

Tao menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangan, seperti sedang menahan tawanya. Tapi terlihat manis sekali, Kris jadi ingin menerjangnya saja. "Kau.. Pftt.. Kau yakin keluar pakai begitu?"

Reflek Kris mengerutkan kening. Lalu melihat dirinya sendiri. Se-setel piyama kusut masih melekat di tubuhnya.

_Ah.. Sial._

.

.

.

.

.

Pria bertubuh jangkung itu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, sebisa mungkin menghilangkan titik-titik air yang ada di rambutnya. Hampir saja ia kehujanan, kalau tidak cepat mungkin keadaanya sudah basah kuyup. Keluar dari minimarket tadi tanpa terduga jutaan rintik air merembes dari langit dan membasahi Seoul. Cuaca memang sulit untuk di prediksi terlebih jika malam hari. Mendung atau tidak, ya tidak ada bedanya.

Kris menenteng dua kantong plastik besar; satunya berisi aneka snack, dan yang lain tentu saja pesanan Tao; es krim. Kris membelinya bukan hanya rasa pisang saja melainkan berbagai rasa. Ia meletakkan belanjaannya di lantai saat ingin mengunci pintu apartemennya. Terlebih dahulu melepas sneakersnya, lalu membuka jaket kulit hitam yang sedikit basah dan mencantelkannya di hanger. Di dalam apartemennya, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara televisi yang menyala.

Ia bergegas ke ruang tengah dan langsung mematikan televisinya yang menampilkan berita tengah malam itu karena tidak ada orang yang menontonnya. Ia menaruh belanjaannya diatas meja. Dilihatnya malaikatnya tengah berbaring di sofa, manik hitam besar yang memancarkan keteduhan di balik bulu matanya yang indah dan panjang itu terkatup rapat. Dengkuran halus terdengar konstan, teratur dengan napasnya. Tao tertidur pulas sekali layaknya bocah polos dalam kehangatan pelukan ibunya.

Kris tersenyum kecil, ia ulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi tembam Tao dan mencubitnya, tanpa berniat membangunkan.

"Hh.." Kris mendesah. "Kau ini ya benar-benar..."

Tak terbesit sedikit pun penyesalan di hatinya. Selalu. Kris selalu merasa beruntung menjadikan Tao sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

**===TBC===**

**A/n: **Wkwkwk gaje ya. Bodo ah. Di cut dulu ah biar greget *plak*

Saran dan Kritik dipersilahkan. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

~New Family~

* * *

by: PrinceStraw

chapter : 2 of 3

pairing : KrisxTao

genre : Fluff, CRACK! XD

rating : T+

warning: Weird story as usual, Language, Male's pregnancy, sissy Tao

disclaimer: Kris and Tao are mine, they are JGV actor in my company *is lying*

A/n: Yay! Ini adalah sequelnya ff remake-ku yang Perfect Family. Disini ceritanya Taoris sudah menikah :) tapi saya memakai kata 'kekasih' bukan istri atau suami karena kurang sreg begimanaaa gitu~ wkwkwk

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy...

* * *

Beberapa minggu belakangan ini Kris selalu bangun lebih dulu daripada Tao, dan entah kenapa pria itu dapat memakluminya. Pagi hari ini pun setelah ia selesai mandi, mengenakan pakaian kantor terbaiknya, ia berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Kemampuan memasaknya yang pas-pasan hanya bisa membuat _ham sandwich_ dan menyeduh cappucino instan, namun Kris sudah cukup bangga dengan itu. Jadi disaat Tao bangun nanti, makhluk cantik kesayangannya tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi; tinggal menyantap masakannya sebelum mengawali aktifitas.

Pria tampan yang telah rapih itu keluar apartemen untuk mengambil sebundel koran langganannya, lalu kembali masuk dan segera menyamankan diri di sofa. Membaca koran telah menjadi bagian rutinitas Kris sebelum berangkat ke kantor, sejak tiga tahun terakhir—saat ia baru memulai karirnya di sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak dibidang media cetak—dengan satu alasan sederhana; tidak mau terlihat '_kudet_' atau 'kaku' ketika mengobrol bersama rekan-rekan sekantor.

Sedikit demi sedikit Kris menyeruput cappucino-nya yang masih hangat selagi berkonsentrasi dengan berita yang menjadi headline utama di dalam koran tersebut.

Terdengar bunyi klik pelan tetapi telinga Kris bisa menjangkaunya amat baik. Spontan pria itu menoleh, di penglihatannya ada sosok manis keluar dengan nyawa yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul; rambut hitamnnya yang sudah melampaui leher awut-awutan, matanya terbuka setengah, dan lucunya kaos kebesaran yang ia pakai longsor beberapa senti hingga memperlihatkan pundak seputih susu itu. Kris tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Tao tetap berdiri di depan pintu kamar, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah bingung dan tidak tahu akan kemana, sungguh menggemaskan. Kris memutuskan menghampiri.

"Good morning, honey." Ia mengangkat poni Tao, memperlihatkan keningnya dan memberikan kecupan selamat pagi disitu. Agak terlonjak, dan rupanya perlakuan manis yang Kris lakukan barusan segera membuat kekasihnya tersadar.

Apakah kalian tahu bahwa kecupan di dahi adalah kecupan paling romantis? Kecupan sederhana yang memiliki makna besar sebagai ungkapan kasih sayang, melindungi dan bentuk perhatian.

Mata Tao yang polos terbuka lebih lebar disusul oleh senyuman hangat di wajahnya. "Ugh. Good morning~" balasnya dengan memamerkan deretan gigi terawatnya. Bau parfum Kris begitu membaur dengan aroma kulit Kris sendiri yang segar, sangat memanjakan indera penciuman Tao. "Huaaah... Kekasihku wangi sekaliiiiiiiii~,"

Sontak saja Kris tertawa kecil mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Tao, kini dengan jahil jari-jarinya menyisiri rambut Tao, membuatnya terlihat lebih rapih. "Hahahah.. sudah mandi sana," suruh Kris lembut.

Sedikit menggembungkan pipinya, "Hufft.. nanti saja," dengan—amat—santainya Tao malah melengos melewati kekasihnya ke ruang televisi, ia duduk bersila diatas sofa, mengganti channel, dan meminum cappucino milik seseorang dalam tegukan panjang padahal pembuatnya baru menyeruputnya satu kali.

Kris _facepalm_ melihatnya. Saat mendapati Tao tertawa geli kemudian terbahak-bahak berkat acara favoritnya—Spongebob Squarepants XD—pria berambut pirang itu hanya mendengus samar, namun tak bisa dipungkiri ada kelegaan di hati Kris melihat keceriaan Tao pagi ini. Kris masih belum menemukan keanehan Tao yang suka mengeluhkan ini-itu, misalnya; soal seluruh badannya terasa pegal-lah, merengek karena perutnya yang tak enak, pinggang yang sakit dan apa saja yang membuat ia khawatir. Tao yang periang dan tak bisa diam sepertinya kembali lagi mengisi kekosongan dalam rumah tangganya.

Tao masih serius menonton sedangkan Kris mengambil duduk tepat disampingnya, dan menatap cangkir yang telah kosong seolah-olah cangkir itu akan terisi penuh kembali jika terus menatapnya. Lalu pandangan mata Kris bergeser pelan kearah jam dinding, dimana jarumnya menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Waktu tersisa setengah jam sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor, mungkin ada bagusnya waktu luang itu ia manfaatkan untuk berduaan dengan Tao disamping pria panda itu juga tak memiliki kesibukkan hari ini, ia sedang dalam masa liburan yang diberikan menejernya.

Tiba-tiba saja Tao melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kris, melesakkan wajah di leher kemejanya seakan tengah mencari kehangatan. Jari-jari kurus nan panjang Tao kemudian berpindah menelusuri kedua lengan Kris. Meraba otot-ototnya.

"Curang. Kau tegap sekali sih Kris," komentar Tao. "Dan jangkung," lalu tertawa lirih.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau suka aneh." Itu balasan Kris, menuntut Tao menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya dan menatap langsung ke wajah pria itu dengan kening yang mengerut.

"A –aneh bagaimana?"

"Tidak tahu. Aneh saja. Sering manja, uring-uringan dan kekanakkan. Lama-lama aku merasa seperti seorang _pedophile_," ujar Kris, maksud hati bercanda. Tentu tidak bagi Tao yang menganggapnya serius yang seketika itu juga merasa kesal, ia menjauh beberapa senti dari Kris dan memukul pundaknya.

"MEANIE!"

Tao tak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya bisa berkata begitu, sebab ia yakin tidak ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Ia baik-baik saja—bersikap seperti biasa. Kecuali pusing yang sering melanda kepalanya dan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia jelaskan urung menggolakkan perutnya. Ia kerap merasakan mual.. seperti orang masuk angin.

Dan hal itu terasa lagi pagi ini.

"Ugh!" Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, si manis Tao bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung melesatkan diri ke kamar mandi. Memegang perut, berusaha menekan mual yang sudah sampai di tenggorokan, dengan satu tangan lain menutuppi mulutnya.

"HUWEEEEEEK~"

Kris tersentak. Dari tempatnya duduk ia bisa mendengar cukup jelas suara geraman Tao yang terus mengeluarkan cairan lambungnya dengan paksa. Cemas. Itu yang lagi-lagi Kris rasakan. Pasalnya, pada saat-saat tertentu muntah-muntah yang Tao alami tampak tak wajar. Walaupun Kris tumbuh sebagai anak semata wayang dalam keluarga Wu, dan baru kali ini ia melihat dan menghadapi langsung orang yang mengalami sakit seperti itu, namun berkat pekerjaannya sebagai seorang editor majalah parenting membuat ia agak yakin bahwa Tao-nya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang hamil muda dengan segala gejala _morning sick-_nya.

"Ha..ha..ha.." Kris tertawa _nervous_, telapak tangannya mengusap kening yang sama sekali tak berkeringat.

Tidak. Jelas itu tidak mungkin 'kan?

Kris yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi mengetuk pintunya pelan. Bunyi kucuran air dari wastafel terdengar di luar. Ia memanggil nama kekasihnya, "Tao?"

Jeda sejenak. Kris mengetuknya sekali lagi sekedar memastikan Tao-nya baik-baik saja.

**Tok. Tok.**

"Uh.. Aku tidak apa-apa, Kris. Mualnya sudah hilang," jawab Tao akhirnya dengan suara yang bergaung lantang di kamar mandi. "Bajuku kotor, kurasa aku akan mandi." Melepas semua yang ia kenakan dan memasukkannya ke dalam ember khusus baju kotor.

"Yasudah. Yang cepat ya.. kutunggu sarapan," kata Kris. Dijawab anggukan dari Tao meski pria berambut pirang itu tak melihatnya.

Pria panda itu menyalakan keran, memenuhi bath-up dengan percampuran air dalam intensitas suhu yang amat pas. Badannya yang kurang fit mungkin akan menjadi lebih segar nantinya selesai dibawa berendam. Setelah merasa airnya sudah cukup memenuhi bath-up Tao mematikan keran, menuangkan cairan beraroma cerry dan masuk ke dalam bath-up, ia langsung menyandarkan punggungnya, mencoba untuk rileks.

Tanpa disadari Tao ketiduran, ia telah menghabiskan lima belas menit hanya untuk berendam. Ada perasaan bersalah yang muncul lantaran membuat Kris menunggu selama itu agar mereka sarapan bersama. Cepat-cepat Tao membersihkan diri lalu keluar dari dalam bath-up. Ia berjalan hati-hati ke belakang pintu berniat mengambil baju mandinya yang tergantung di hanger, dan ia melewati cermin tegak vertikal—menempel di dinding—setinggi tubuh manusia yang secara sengaja memang diletakkan disana. Sempat ia menoleh sekilas ke kaca besar itu dan sedetik kemudian dikejutkan akan sesuatu yang memantul dari benda pembias objek tersebut.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kris yang kaget mendengar teriakan Tao seperti orang histeris membuang koran yang beberapa menit lalu ia baca ke lantai dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Keadaan pintunya yang terkunci membuat ia tidak bisa dengan mudah masuk, tergesa-gesa Kris mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Tao! Tao.. ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Ketegangan tersirat dalam suaranya.

"I.. iya.. aku baik..Kris," balas Tao dari dalam sana agak terbata-bata dan serak. "Kau.. sarapan duluan saja.. atau berangkat kerja saja.. aku tidak apa-apa."

Memang, waktu yang terus bergulir sudah mengharuskan pria jangkung itu bersiap meninggalkan apartemen menuju kantornya. Namun Kris sama sekali enggan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, jawaban Tao yang seperti itu justru membuatnya yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam kamar mandi, dan pasti ada sebab dari teriakan Tao yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Hey.. kau yakin? Buka pintunya, sayang? Aku mau melihatmu."

"TIDAK MAU!" Potong Tao cepat setengah berteriak. Meski bukan pertama kali Kris mendengar Tao berteriak tapi Kris tercengang.

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak mau, ya, tidak mau!" Ego Tao makin menjadi, Kris pun makin dibuat bingung mendengarnya. "Pergilah! Kau pasti tidak mencintaiku lagi kalau melihatku sekarang Kriisssss," sambung pria panda itu.

"EH?" Kerutan pada kening Kris kian dalam. "Maksudnya apa sih, Tao?"

Perasaan Kris tidak enak. Cengkeraman pada handle pintu yang ia genggam kian erat, namun pintu tak kunjung terbuka menambah kegetiran di dadanya. Sepanjang ingatan Kris, baru kali ini Tao-nya bersikap seperti itu. Tao yang memang pada dasarnya keras kepala itu bagaimanapun tak pernah menyembunyikan masalahnya dari Kris, ia selalu mengkomunikasikan hal apapun yang sekiranya mengganggu benaknya.

"Ayolah Tao, kau bisa kan jelasin ke aku!" Menunggu beberapa menit dan sayangnya Tao masih tak mau menjelaskan, seakan membiarkan pria jangkung itu berkecamuk bersama pikirannya. Kris menghela napas untuk kesekian kali dan kembali mengetuk pintu.

**Tok. Tok.**

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Aku tidak mau kau melihatku Kris! Aku tidak mau!" Suara Tao seperti orang yang sedang menahan tangis. Entah apa yang dilakukannya di dalam sana, Kris cukup penasaran. Kris pun memutar otaknya, mencari cara agar Tao mau menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Kau tidak mau aku melihatmu?" Kris bertanya dengan nada yang lembut, dan tanpa menunggu respon dari Tao ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan kau malah minta aku pergi? Oke, aku akan pergi. Tapi jangan salahin aku ya kalau aku 'gak kembali."

Kris membalikkan badan tanpa maksud menyerah membujuk Tao. Seratus persen ia yakin; tidak sampai langkah kelima Tao pasti akan membuka pintu dan segera menahannya.

Langkah pertama lalu Kris ambil dan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang sejenak, kemudian pada langkah berikutnya terdengar bunyi 'klek' kenop yang diputar. Ternyata ini lebih cepat dari yang ia perkirakan. Selanjutnya ketika ia akan mengambil langkah ketiga, saat kaki kanannya terangkat dan belum sampai menginjak permukaan, ia mendapatkan terjangan kuat dari belakang. Kris tersentak. Untung pria itu mampu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sehingga tidak perlu terdorong ke depan dan jatuh bersama orang yang tengah melingkarkan sepasang lengan ramping dipinggangnya.

"Jangan pergi," ucap orang itu dari balik punggung bidang Kris, menenggelamkan kepalanya disana dan tangannya mencengkeram erat kemeja yang Kris pakai. "Jangan pergi. Maafin aku Kris, aku tak bermaksud memintamu pergi." Kekasih Kris itu—Tao—masih setia pada posisinya, bahkan ketika Kris sudah berbalik menghadapnya ia berganti membenamkan kepalanya didada Kris.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?"

Seusai mengelus-ngelus rambut Tao sekedar untuk menenangkan, dengan lembut Kris mendorong bahunya, membuat ia bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang mata kelam Tao yang selalu memancarkan kilauan.

"A—ak—aku," Tao yang tampak ragu kemudian memutuskan kontak mata dengan Kris. "A—aku sebenarnya, mungkin ini terdengar sepele bagimu. Tapi kau tahu? Tadi kulihat di cermin, dan.. dan.. dan.. a—ak—aku—,"

"Ssst! Tenanglah sayang." Kris mengetahui kalau Tao tengah gugup, menimbang-nimbang begitu keras masalahnya. Kedua tangannya berpindah menyentuh kepala Tao, jemarinya tersangkut diantara surai lembutnya, ia juga mengintrupsikan kekasihnya itu untuk mengambil napas dengan pelan.

"Sudah lebih rileks?" tanya Kris, Tao mengangguk kecil. "Sekarang lanjutkan."

"Aku terlihat gendut." kata Tao sesaat, dan Kris tidak berhasil mencernanya dengan baik.

"Apa? Ulangi?"

"Aku terlihat gendut. Aku terlihat sangat gendut Krisssssssssss~!" Temponya lebih pelan namun terdengar seperti rengekkan anak lima tahun, segera Tao menutupi wajahnya yang memanas, ia merasa malu menceritakannya pada Kris.

Sewaktu di kamar mandi pun ia hampir tak mengenali dirinya sendiri; menurutnya wajahnya tampak membengkak. Terlebih di bagian pipi. Paha hingga ujung kakinya juga sedikit membesar. Naik ke daerah pinggang... ah! cukup! Tao tak mau mengingat. Ia sebelas dua belas dengan boneka salju dan itu sangat menyakiti hatinya. Mungkin ini akibat karena beberapa bulan terakhir ini ia meninggalkan diet ketatnya; makan di setiap malam, mengemil terus-menerus, melupakan kewajaran asupan kalori serta lemak yang dicerna tubuhnya dan menghindari susu bernutrisi.

Tao menyambung ucapannya, masih menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan wajah kekasihnya. "Maka dari itu aku bersembunyi, aku takut kau meninggalkanku Kris jika melihatku begini; jelek dan tidak menarik lagi! Dx"

"PFT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~" Kontan, bukannya menghibur yang ada Kris malah tertawa keras sekali, sampai membungkuk dan menepuk-nepuk lututnya. Ia berusaha meredam tawanya saat dilihatnya mata Tao meradang, barangkali menahan amarah, dan sayang, tetapi gagal. Kris melanjutkan tawanya. "HWAHAHAHAHA~WKWKWK~"

"KRISS!" Tao menggeram, orang yang dipanggilnya kian nyaring tertawa seolah tidak tahu kalau saat ini ia benar-benar tersinggung ditertawakan seperti itu. Dalam satu kali gerakan, tanpa keragu-raguan, Tao menendang tepat di tulang kering kaki pria di depannya, hingga pekikkan keras langsung menghentikan tawa Kris. Tao tak acuh saat Kris hendak memprotes atas apa yang dilakukannya. Ia membelakangi Kris sambil bersidekap.

Dari balik pundaknya, Tao bisa melihat Kris melangkahkan kaki dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Memaksa tubuh mereka saling menempel. Kris melingkari tubuh Tao yang dibalut _bathrobe_ dengan kedua lengannya yang kokoh, dalam ketidaktergesaan mengecup pipi Tao berulang kali, telapak tangan yang menjuntai ke bawah ia letakkan di atas perut Tao dan diusapkannya. Kris bergumam pelan,

"Senang?"

"Hm."

Ia tertawa sayup, dan memutar badan Tao namun tetap memeluknya. "Kau tidak berhak marah setelah hampir berhasil membuatku mati tertawa." Oh, sepertinya ia lupa perihal Tao yang jauh lebih sensitive akhir-akhir ini. Sedetik kemudian ia merasa menyesal telah berkata demikian.

"Kau memang bermaksud mengejekku ya!" Tao mendesakkan tubuhnya, lalu ia kesal sendiri karena pelukkan erat kekasihnya tak juga lepas. "Menyebalkan! Kau menyebalkan sekali, Wu Yi Fan!"

"Hey, dengar! Maksudku bukan begitu, sayang! Aku tertawa sebab aku tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa-bisanya kau berpikiran aku meninggalkanmu hanya karena hal ini?" Kris mengendurkan pelukkannya, detik selanjutnya menarik tubuhnya sendiri hanya untuk memandang wajah Tao. Memasang senyum selembut mungkin sampai ia yakin Tao-nya melunak. "Aku mencintaimu bagaimanapun kau, sayang. Kau sudah lupa saat kita berikrar lima tahun yang lalu? Apa kau pikir itu hanya bualan saja?"

Pikiran Tao kosong. Selintas raut wajah Kris menjadi sangat serius, tatapan mata tajamnya khas yang bahkan sampai sekarang selalu meluluh lantahkan kepercayadirian Tao. Pria panda itu menatap ujung jemari kakinya, emosinya agak terguncang setelah menyadari betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki pasangan hidup seorang Wu Yi Fan. Hingga ia merasakan tepukan di puncak kepalanya, ia mendongak dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak mungkin lupa. Aku juga percaya kau mengatakan itu sungguh-sungguh, Kris." Senyum mengembang di bibirnya yang sebanding dengan milik kucing. "Huft! Tapi tetap, aku gendut!" Tao cemberut setelah kembali mengingat masalahnya. "Aku tidak mau hal yang kutakutkan nantinya terjadi. Misalnya saja dengan keadaanku yang begini lama-lama kau akan bosan padaku, lalu meninggalkanku, dan pada akhirnya mencari seseorang pengganti yang lebih cantik dan—"

Cup!

Mendadak hening. Tao mengerlingkan kelopak matanya lambat-lambat, sambil memegangi bibirnya yang baru saja menerima ciuman kilat dari kekasih tampannya.

"Cerewet," suara Kris terdengar kesal. Kris menarik kedua pipi tembam Tao dengan gemas.

"A –a –aw! U –ugh! Sa.. sakit, Kwisss," eluh Tao dan berusaha menghentikan Kris yang masih saja menganiaya pipinya.

"Aku akan benar-benar marah jika kau berbicara seperti itu lagi, baby." Kris pun melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Tao, panda malang itu langsung menggosok-gosokkan pipinya pelan.

"Maaf," gumam Tao lemah, pipinya tidak benar-benar sakit namun cukup nyeri!

"Lagipula siapa bilang kau gendut? Gendut itu hanya persepsimu saja, Tao, kau itu tidak gendut. Kau itu seksi."

"Bohong."

"Tidak bohong." Meski tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau jauh sebelum kejadian ini Kris telah lebih dulu menyadari ada yang nampak berbeda dari Tao.

Kris semakin merapatkan diri ke tubuh Tao, ia menyandarkan tangannya di bahu pria itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinganya. "You're sexy. Sexy. My sexy lover," bisiknya seduktiv dan mengundang.

"Big liar." Tao membalas, berusaha tenang.

"I'm not!" Kris sedikit berteriak. "Oke, if you don't believe me. Come here!"

Meraih lengan ramping Tao, Kris membimbingnya kembali masuk ke kamar mandi. Tao kelihatan bingung ketika ia dan Kris berhenti tepat di depan cermin besar. Bayangan dirinya dan kekasihnya itu membias jernih di benda tersebut. Kris memposisikan dirinya di belakang Tao sementara lengannya berada diantara pinggangnya. Kris melesakkan wajahnya meminta Tao agar memiringkan kepalanya agak ke kanan untuk memperlihatkan lebih jauh lehernya yang putih, mulus dan begitu mengundang.

"Tetap lihat ke depan," perintah Kris dan mulai menggerakan jarinya disekitar perut Tao, lalu bergerak keatas hingga berada didadanya. Menyelipkan satu tangannya ke balik _bathrobe _putih yang Tao pakai. Seakan tahu ujung jarinya pun lalu mempermainkan bagian tersensitive di dalam sana, dan Tao mendesah.

Tangan Kris yang bebas melepas sisi-sisi tali _bathrobe_-nya dan menyingsingkannya hingga terbuka, ia tidak sepenuhnya melepaskan bahan lembut itu dari tubuh Tao, melainkan membiarkannya longsor sampai ke bahu tetapi sangat jelas bagi keduanya untuk melihat tubuh molek nan lembut yang polos terpantul di cermin.

Sambil menyeringai Kris memfokuskan pandangan Tao ke depan dengan cara memegangi dagunya, seakan tak ingin membiarkan pria itu melewatkan satu detikpun kepiawaiannya dalam membangkitkan sensualitas. Digenggamnya sebelah kanan bagian dada Tao, diremas, dan dipijatnya dengan gerakan memutar. Seolah-olah menerima suatu setruman ketika Kris menyentuh puncak payudaranya, Tao melengkungkan punggung dan mendesah lembut.

"Nghn!"

Dalam sekejap wajah Tao bersemu merah menyaksikan sendiri keintiman yang Kris ciptakan. Perasaan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baru baginya, namun bukankah siapapun akan merasa risih dan malu apabila melihat dirinya sendiri melakukan adegan film dewasa? (?) Ia sendiri pun bukan seorang pengidap_ *Katoptronophilia._

Jari-jari Kris terus mempermainkannya dengan hati-hati sampai bagian tubuh yang sensitive itu mencuat dan mengeras. "Oh..Krriiisss,"

"Shit!" Kris mengumpat, tidak tahan dengan erangan yang meluncur keluar dari bibir ranum Tao, bisa-bisa ia jadi lepas kendali. "Lihatlah kaca itu sayang," Tao melakukan apa yang Kris katakan, maka bertambah malulah ia. "See? Kau adalah lak-laki paling seksi dan aku tidak akan pernah menyesal telah memilikimu. Aku menyukai cara ketika kau berjalan. Aku menyukai cara ketika kau berbicara, dan cara ketika kau memandangku. Sangat memikat dan berharga untuk dilewatkan. Tapi dari semua itu aku paling menyukaimu ketika kita bercinta."

"Huh? Idiot!" Tao menolehkan kepalanya sedikit. Sejujurnya ia sudah tidak tahan mendengar bualan kekasihnya itu.

"Hey, c'mon, I'm serious Tao, I love your naked body seems sweaty and I love when you move your hips. I love hear your moans and you call my name when you reach your orgasm. And this delicate lips..." bisik Kris, tak tanggung-tanggung lidahnya menjilat tepi telinga Tao sedangkan tangannya berpindah menelusuri bibirnya, ibu jarinya mengusapnya dari sudut ke sudut.

"Ah, so beautiful. I really love when they lick my dick," lanjutnya dan diselingi kekehan puas. Otaknya tengah membayangkan hal-hal diluar kewajaran, dan tentu saja Tao bisa menebaknya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Kau adalah laki-laki paling mesum di dunia ini, kau tahu itu!"

"Hey, aku mesum hanya di depanmu."

"Terserah." Tao menyentakkan tubuhnya cukup keras hingga terlepas dari kekangan tangan kekar Kris, merapihkan kembali _bathrobe_nya yang sempat melorot berkat ulah Kris, setelah itu Tao memandangi pria itu penuh tanya. "Heh, bukankah seharusnya kau pergi ke kantor ya? Kenapa masih disini?"

"Shit!" Mengumpat untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kris menilik arlojinya dengan muka panik. "Aku benar-benar terlambat, baby! Ah, ini gara-gara kau. Awas saja, sepulang nanti aku akan menghukummu."

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Kris mengayunkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru keluar kamar mandi, meninggalkan Tao yang memandanginya bingung disana. Namun tak lama ia membalikkan kembali langkahnya. Ia tersenyum begitu manis, berdiri di depan Tao dan mengecup _kelopak_ bibirnya. "Aku lupa bilang... aku mencintaimu~"

Dan ucapan kali ini sukses membuat wajah Tao matang seperti kepiting rebus yang baru diangkat. Merah. Bukankah Kris memang selalu berhasil membuatnya seperti itu?

"Bodoh!" Gumam Tao pelan. Tak pelak bunga-bunga yang dinamakan rasa senang tumbuh di hatinya. Ia tersenyum sendiri sampai Kris benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

Akan tetapi, baru saja ia mau keluar dari kamar mandi, keseimbangannya goyah. Sambil memegangi tembok, ia berjalan tampak payah sambil menekan perutnya. Kembali merasakan mual yang mengguncang organ dalamnya.

"Ugh! Kurasa aku akan periksa ke dokter hari ini."

.

.

.

.

.

**==TBC==**

_Katoptronophilia= Ketertarikan berhubungan (seks) didepan cermin._

**An: **Gaje seperti biasa... haghaghag! Tunggu satu chapter lagi ya /duk. Makasih untuk reviewnya :* /ketcup ah


	3. Chapter 3A

**~New Family~**

* * *

by: PrinceStraw

chapter : 3A

pairing : KrisxTao

genre : Fluff, CRACK! XD

rating : T

warning: Weird story as usual, Language, Male's pregnancy, sissy Tao

disclaimer: Kris and Tao are mine, they are JGV actor in my company *is lying*

A/n: Yay! Ini adalah sequelnya ff remake-ku yang Perfect Family. Disini ceritanya Taoris sudah menikah :) tapi saya memakai kata 'kekasih' bukan istri atau suami karena kurang sreg begimanaaa gitu~ wkwkwk

.

.

Disarankan untuk membaca Perfect Family dulu biar ngerti XD

.

.

Enjoy...

* * *

Pria itu merasa bahwa hidupnya tidak adil.

Dulu, sewaktu masih remaja ia sangat yakin dengan bermodalkan tampangnya yang rupawan dan tubuh semampai-nya meski kelewat menjulang bak menara, kelak ia akan menjadi seorang model terkenal. Mendambakan dirinya digandrungi oleh jutaan orang diluar sana, mendengar gemuruh suara yang meneriakkan namanya penuh keharuan.

Yah, tapi apa daya. Takdir berkata lain. Bukan karena ia tidak mau berusaha, bukan. Justru ia sudah berusaha begitu keras; masuk ke sekolah model, mati-matian mengikuti _casting_ disana-sini, dan walaupun sudah berusaha demikian keras akan tetapi pencapaian terbaiknya hanyalah diterima oleh sebuah _production house_ dania ditempatkan sebagai pemeran pembantu.

Pria itu—memiliki nama Chanyeol bermarga Park. Yang kini genap tiga tahun meniti karirnya sebagai manager artis. Benar, Chanyeol sudah menyerah atau lebih tepatnya mengikhlaskan dan tidak ingin memaksakan diri lagi untuk terjun ke dunia _glamour _selebriti. Kini ia memanageri Tao, seorang model terkenal yang merangkap sebagai solois. Chanyeol merasa beruntung bisa memanageri artis dibawah _kendali tangannya_ itu. Tao termasuk orang yang simple, tidak banyak muluk, dan mudah diatur. Usianya dengan Tao juga tidak terlampau jauh, sehingga tidak sulit bagi mereka untuk menjalin persahabatan disamping sebatas hubungan kerja.

Lalu apa masalahnya karirnya dengan merasa bahwa hidupnya tidak adil? Tidak ada, memang. Chanyeol hanya merasa bahwa hidupya tidak adil, itu saja, sebab belum ada satupun keinginannya yang terpenuhi. Misalnya saja pasangan hidup.

Kemarin lusa, membawa hati yang mantap dan perasaan yang berdebar-debar ia mengutarakan perasaan yang sudah dipendamnya dalam waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar pada tambatan hatinya; Byun Baekhyun—yang juga merupakan seorang manager artis. Chanyeol telah jatuh hati pada sosok indah itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ia sudah merencanakan segalanya matang-matang, mulai dari; sebouqet bunga, dinner yang dikelilingi oleh lilin-lilin kecil dan suasana romantis semakin tercipta dengan adanya pria bertuxedo yang memainkan biola begitu merdu.

Dengan segala persiapan manis tersebut, entah apa yang salah, pernyataan cinta nan tulus yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol dibalas Baekhyun oleh penolakkan.

Hatinya tertohok bukan main.

Kini, sudah berpuluh-puluh jam Chanyeol tergeletak bagai seseorang yang tidak bernyawa diatas sofa. Televisinya menyala akan tetapi ia sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk menontonnya. Berkaleng-kaleng bir yang sudah kosong ada diatas meja, serta puntung rokok beserta abunya telah memenuhi asbak. Baru kali ini Chanyeol merasa sesakit ini. Seolah-olah ia terjatuh dan tidak bisa bangkit lagi, ia tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam. (backsound: butiran debu mengalun) /plak (part.1).

Tanpa gerakkan yang semangat, bermuram durja, dan lelah Chanyeol bangkit duduk karena tiba-tiba saja punggungnya terasa pegal. Chanyeol mengusap matanya yang kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Perih, sudah lama rasanya ia tidak menangis selama dan sampai seperti ini. Baru kali ini juga ia mengasihani sendiri nasibnya, mau bagaimana lagi ini pertama kalinya ia patah hati. Kepercayaan diri yang ia punya seakan pupus, terhempas, dan terinjak begitu saja mengetahui dirinya tidak disambut oleh pria manis yang digilainya itu.

"Baek, kenapa?" Ujar Chanyeol teramat lirih. Pertanyaan yang tidak ditujukan kepada siapapun. Pun ia sudah tahu jawabannya, hanya saja belum mau menerima.

"Huwaaaaaaa~ kenapa kau menganggapku sebagai kakak Baek? Aku bukan kakakmu.. Aku pun tidak pernah lahir dari rahim ibumu, Baek.. Kenapa? Huwaaaaaa (T A T;)" Rengek Chanyeol sejadinya dengan mulut besarnya itu. Ia mulai tidak tahu akan melangkah kemana setelah ini, bayang-bayang wajah tegas Baekhyun ketika menolaknya malam itu tidak mau hilang dari ingatannya. Ia merasa belum bisa menghapus kenangan indah dan pahit yang berpadu menjadi satu, mengaduk-mengaduk memaksa Chanyeol untuk menelan getirnya.

Sungguh perasaannya masih hancur berantakan.

Namun tak lama secercah pemikiran datang menerangkan jiwa Chanyeol yang tertutup kabut kegalauan. Mungkin ada benarnya deretan kata yang pernah ia dengar dari seseorang yakni; Jika aku bukan jalanmu ku berhenti mengharapkanmu, jika aku memang tercipta untukmu... jodoh pasti bertemu. /plak (part.2)

**Krik. Krik.**

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya sedikit menghentakkan kaki, ia mengusap air matanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sambil menguatkan hati, ia berkata selantang suara petir. "Baiklah. Baiklah kalau itu maumu! Aku akan melupakan mulai saat ini! Tidak ada hubungan kakak atau adik! Aku benar-benar akan melupakanmu!"

Dengan itu Chanyeol menyeret kakinya meninggalkan ruang tengah rumahnya. Menyambar jaket _jeans_ belelnya dan kunci mobil yang tergeletak di nakas, lalu menyempatkan diri sejenak untuk berkaca. Akan menemui seseorang.

**...**

Sekali lagi ia berdiri di depan cermin setinggi manusia dewasa. Memutar badannya; setengah ke kanan lalu setengah ke kiri—mengecek perubahan yang terjadi disana-sini pada fisiknya. Sweeater biru muda lembut tanpa motif melekat manis mengikuti bentuk pinggulnya dengan kentara. Ditambah padanan celana jegging hitam yang ia kenakan mati-matian beberapa saat lalu supaya berhasil lolos namun anehnya masih kelihatan sempurna membaluti kaki panjangnya.

Tao mendengus sebal. Cukup sebal, sebenarnya. Bibirnya mengerucut khas cara ia cemberut. "Hufft! Tidak, aku tidak gendut. Oke, maksudku tidak begitu gendut. Tenang.. kau masih terlihat seksi, Taozi. Setidaknya Kris yang bilang begitu." Tao sibuk meyakinkan dirinya. Barangkali menyangkal kenyataan kalau dirinya memang terlihat lebih berisi.

Padahal jelas-jelas sehabis kejadian 'histeris di dalam kamar mandi' kemudian Kris berangkat ke kantor, Tao pergi ke kamarnya lalu berdiri diatas alat penimbang berat badan. Tao berhasil dibuat _shock_ untuk yang kedua kali, ternyata berat badannya naik sebanyak 5 kilogram.

Selesai menyimpulkan syal beludru halus dilehernya disertai mengulum senyum Tao berkaca kembali, wajah ovalnya dulu yang kini tampak bulat telur sedikit terbenam. Rambut hitamnya yang genap menyentuh bahu sudah disisiri rapih menambah kesan cantik dan menggemaskan. Bukan tanpa alasan Tao sudah dalam keadaan rapih begini, karena sekarang juga ia akan pergi mengunjungi dokter pribadinya untuk memeriksakan tubuhnya yang kurang sehat—terutama bagian perutnya yang kerap merasakan mual yang aneh—untuk segera diobati.

**Ting. Tong.**

"Eh?"

Tao dikagetkan oleh suara bel pada pintu apartemennya. "Siapa?" gumamnya sambil lalu mendekati ruang depan sambil mengira-ngira seseorang itu. Begitu pintu di buka, yang ia dapati adalah sosok managernya. Berdiri lesu, seolah pria itu telah kehilangan tulang-belulang untuk menopang tubuhnya. Memaksa Tao menatap horor karena visualisasinya seakan menangkap asap hitam mengelilingi managernya itu.

Begitu suram.

"Chan—Chanyeol!" Pekiknya keras sekaligus ngeri. Orang yang dipanggil langsung mengangkat kepala, tersenyum yang terlalu dipaksakan lalu melambaikan tangan.

"O—selamat pagi Wu Zi Tao artisnya Chanyeol." Seketika Tao bergidik. Hanya dengan mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol saja sudah membuat bulu-bulu halus disekitar tengkuknya meremang. Ia mengelus belakang lehernya perlahan.

"K—Ka—K—Kau aneh 'yeol. Sedikit menyeram—"

Brugh!

Pria panda itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya memberinya sebuah pelukan besar. Tao nyaris saja terjerembab jika ia tidak cepat-cepat menyempurnakan posisinya yang nyaris jatuh ke belakang. Ia mencoba keluar dari kekangan tangan Chanyeol namun pelukkan itu tidak melonggar sama sekali, malah semakin erat dan membuatnya sesak.

Akhirnya Tao hanya bisa pasrah.

"Taoooooo! Taoooo!" Tangisan Chanyeol pecah. Tao beringsut panik, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghentikan raungan-raungan managernya ini.

"Chanyeol, tenanglah!" Dengan prihatin Tao mengusap-usap punggung lebar Chanyeol, berharap pria jangkung itu berhenti sebelum gendang telinganya divonis menderita gangguan pendengaran. "Chanyeol tenang. Tenanglah kumohon, ya?" Amat sabar Tao bertutur kata.

Mendengar instruksi itu emosi Chanyeol berangsur-angsur mereda. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukkannya, "Tao.. maaf," dan disekanya setitik air mata yang akan turun. Tao memandang wajah managernya itu kemudian tersenyum penuh kelegaan. "Ta—Tao?"

"Ya?" Tao menelengkan kepalanya.

"Anuu, aku mengangagap kau tidak hanya sebagai atasanku, tetapi juga sebagai sahabatku. Tao, apa kau juga menganggap hubungan kita seperti itu? Maksudku aku tidak hanya bawahanmu, tetapi juga sahabatmu."

Tao tidak tahu inti dari yang sedang Chanyeol ceritakan. Pernyataannya terdengar normal-normal saja. Jadi sebenarnya, masalah apa yang menggeluti Chanyeol sehingga tadi ia sampai menangis melodramatis seperti itu? Walaupun bingung akhirnya Tao menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya Chanyeol, tentu saja," ucapnya ramah.

Mata bulat Chanyeol seketika melebar dan berbinar. "Yo! Sudah kuduga. Aku sangat percaya padamu Tao. Kau satu-satunya sahabat terbaik yang kupunya." Seperti mengganti topeng, ekspresi sedih Chanyeol menghilang secepat kedipan mata digantikan ekspresi riang gembira.

Ah, pria ini terserang bipolarya?

"Hm?" Bukannya senang, yang timbul malah firasat Tao jadi tidak enak. Rasanya ia ingin sekali teleportasi dan tiba ditempat kerja Kris, ingin menatap wajah serius kekasihnya berlama-lama meski tidak diacuhkan karena Kris pasti terlampau sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya. Alih-alih berlama-lama berhadapan dengan Chanyeol plus ekpresinya yang kian menaruh kecurigaan di hati Tao.

"...Tao," Chanyeol mengatupkan telapak tangan kanan dan kirinya—seperti orang memohon—mendekatkan ke wajahnya dengan memejamkan mata.

"Ada apa?"

"Tolong temani aku satu hari ini!"

"EEE?"

Tuh, kan!

**...**

_Apa yang ku lakukan disini?_

Tao merenung lama. Tangan kirinya menopang kepalanya, ekspresinya tidak menunjukan ketertarikan. Bosan dan merasa bodoh. Ia mendengus kemudian mendelik kearah Chanyeol yang tengah asik mengoceh dengan pria muda yang baru saja ditemuinya. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ia berada di tempat perjodohan sedangkan bukankah seharusnya ia pergi ke rumah sakit?

Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan managernya itu.

Di perjalanan, Tao sama sekali tidak tahu Chanyeol akan membawanya ke mana. Ia memilih menurut dan mendengarkan ratapan-ratapan percintaan Chanyeol ketimbang menolak dan merelakan telinganya tuli. Tao tahu Chanyeol sedang dalam masa frustasi karena cintanya ditolak oleh Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun, sebagai seorang atasan sekaligus sahabat sejujurnya ia juga ingin menghibur laki-laki galau itu; mengajaknya refresing ke manapun, contohnya ke taman hiburan atau berbelanja di mall ekslusive, dan bahkan Tao sangat bersedia menemani Chanyeol pergi ke salon untuk totok wajah atau pijat refleksi—mungkin.

Tapi yang benar saja, Tao sama sekali tidak habis pikir; kenapa orang yang baru patah hati bisa secepat itu _move on_. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa dihiasi senyum begitu lebar, Chanyeol malah berakhir melakukan kencan buta di sebuah cafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari stasiun. Dengan sebelumnya mengajak Tao ke tempat karoeke, _games center_, dan tentunya pria panda itu tidak menikmatinya sama sekali.

"Ehem! Zitao kenapa melamun saja?" Suara yang lembut dan penuh kendali diri. Membuat Tao tertarik keluar dari pikirannya. Ia menerima tatapan dari Chanyeol beserta dua orang lainnya.

Tao memamerkan senyuman yang sangat kaku, menggaruk pipi. "A...ha itu, bukan apa-apa.. hahaha. Silahkan dilanjutkan obrolannya, hahaha," ucapnya pecah-pecah diselingi tawa yang kaku.

"Ternyata kalau gugup seperti itu kau sangat menggemaskan sekali ya Zitao," pria yang sedaritadi pe-de-ka-te-an dengan Chanyeol berkomentar. Tao menegakkan punggung dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Zitao jatahku Luhan, kau tidak boleh menggodanya!" selang seseorang. Rona di wajah Tao semakin pekat. Entah karena malu atau apa.

"He? Aku tidak menggodanya, jadi kau tenang saja Kai-ssi. Lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan laki-laki yang sesuai tipeku." Luhan menopang dagunya menatap lamat-lamat wajah Chanyeol diselingi bibir yang tertarik membentuk bulan sabit.

**Duukk!  
**  
Chanyeol memamerkan senyum yang lebih lembut kepada Luhan tetapi setengah ringisan mendominasinya. Ada sesuatu di bawah kolong meja yang menendang sebelah kakinya dan sangat sengaja. Pelan-pelan Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, terasa aura tidak menyenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh Tao yang mengharuskan ia meneguk ludah sampai tenggorokannya kering. Ia melihat Tao menggumam tidak beraturan, tidak terdengar, menatapnya penuh kejanggalan.

Tao mengangkat tangan kanannya, membawanya ke lehernya sendiri dan membuat gerakkan seperti memotong.

"HAH?! ahahahahahaa?!" Chanyeol tertawa sumbang mengagetkan sekelilingnya. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, buru-buru beralih dari gerak-gerik membunuh Tao—melihat ke manapun. Luhan dan pria yang bernama Kai kompak memandangnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Uh? Ada apa sih?" Luhan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol diatas meja. Ia khawatir kalau-kalau Chanyeol kesambet karena bertingkah aneh begitu.

_'Matilah aku',_ Chanyeol berkeringat dingin.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Tapi Zitao sepertinya.." Bola matanya bergerak-gerak cepat. "Ia... sakit perut. Ya, sakit perut dan memintaku untuk mengantarnya pulang," berakhirnya kalimat itu Chanyeol merasakan injakkan kuat pada punggung kakinya. "Akh!" Buru-buru bangkit berdiri. Mengejutkan. "Maaf semua! Aku dan Zitao harus segera pergi dari sini!" Nadanya tergesa-gesa. Chanyeol memegang lengan Tao, mereka hendak keluar dari cafe namun suara Kai menghentikannya lebih dulu.

"Tunggu, Chanyeol! Biar aku saja yang mengantar Zitao, bagaimana?" Kai dan Luhan ikut berdiri, usulannya tentu saja didukung penuh oleh sahabatnya cantiknya itu. Luhan pikir terlalu cepat mengakhiri pertemuan mereka disamping ia juga ingin mengenal Chanyeol sedikit lebih dalam.

_'Maunya sih',_ gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

Tapi kalau ia benar-benar mengabulkan permintaan Kai itu sama saja menggali lubang kuburan sendiri. Lagipula mana bisa dengan mudah ia meninggalkan artisnya berduaan dengan makhluk bertampang mesum itu? Meskipun sudah memakai nama samaran, dari Tao menjadi Zitao dan tampil tanpa make-up yang berlebih—yang membuatnya mudah dikenali—namun hal itu belum cukup menjamin keamanan identitas Tao yang sebenarnya.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan setelah menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk dikatakan kepada Kai. "Kurasa tidak perlu. Zitao orangnya pemalu, ia selalu merasa tidak nyaman dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya," dustanya dan Kai hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya seolah tidak percaya.

"Ouh," Luhan menunduk dalam. Chanyeol yang paham pemuda itu kecewa tanpa sadar menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya dan memandangnya dengan penuh arti.

"Tenang saja, aku dan Zitao akan sering-sering menghubungi kalian. Bahkan kita bisa mengadakan pertemuan lagi, dan itu pun kalau kalian mau."

"Benarkah? Tentu saja kami mau." Mata rusa Luhan berbinar senang. Chanyeol merasa lega melihat itu.

"Hah.. baiklah, baiklah kalau mau kalian begitu," Kai berjalan mendekati Tao sampai jaraknya terpaut hanya satu langkah. Tao bersumpah atas nama Neptunus ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas pemuda berkulit tan itu mengenai kulit wajahnya.

Kemudian Kai memeluk Tao. Tubuhnya dicondongkan ke belakang—setengah menggendong Tao—ia tahan dengan didekapnya pinggul Tao erat-erat. Sentuhan yang begitu mendadak itu membuat Tao kaget bukan main. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang seperti ikan menggelepar di bibir pantai, takjub dengan napas yang tersendat-sendat. Di dalam pikiran Chanyeol ada Tao sedang mengamuk sambil melempari apa saja yang berada di dekatnya.

Tao tidak nyaman dengan posisi seintim itu, ditambah dengan tangan Kai yang bergerak ke belakang celananya, oh—ke saku celananya. Menyelipkan sesuatu.

"Kartu namaku," Kai berbisik dengan suara beratnya. "Kupastikan kau akan menghubungiku setelah ini." Dan melepaskan pelukan. Tao membatu di tempat.

Mungkin imajinasi Chanyeol yang terlalu berlebihan atau mungkin terlalu banyak terpengaruh tayangan animasi sebab ia seakan melihat suatu asap menyembur dari lubang hidung dan telinga artisnya, matanya meradang dan alisnya mengerut berbahaya. Ia menyadari bahu Tao berguncang kecil, kedua tangannya mengepal erat sampai terlihat putih yang tidak biasa. Kepala Tao menunduk, samar-samar Chanyeol melihatnya menyeringai dari telinga ke telinga.

Gemeletuk gigi terdengar pelan. "K-kk-ka—kau—kkk—kkauu,"

"Eh? Apa?" Kai menelengkan kepalanya dan mengulum senyum riang.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya yang padam menahan marah. Ia menggeram. "Gzz! Berani-beraninya kauuuuuuu—" posisi tangannya sudah siap untuk melayangkan tinju. Seakan tahu ini akan terjadi Chanyeol sigap menangkapnya. Chanyeol menenangkan artisnya itu yang sempat meronta-ronta, memintanya untuk membebaskan tangannya. Jika Chanyeol tidak bisa menahannya maka habislah sudah pria bernama Kai itu.

"Zi—Zitao ayo cepat, cepat, taksinya sudah datang, tadi katanya mau buru-buru pulang. Maaf, maaf, kami permisi dulu.. dadah, sampai ketemu," ucap Chanyeol _random_, kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh Tao dan menggiringnya keluar dari cafe.

Kai dan Luhan saling berpandangan, mengangkat bahu dengan wajah yang sama konyolnya. Chanyeol dan Tao sudah menghilang dari penglihatan mereka.

"Mereka aneh ya," kata Luhan, senyum lembut setia bertengger di bibirnya. "Tapi lucu dan asik sekali, hihih," sambungnya seraya tertawa pelan. Kai diam tidak menanggapi. Luhan menepuk jidatnya tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan sahabatnya berkat lengkingan suaranya yang naik 2 oktav. "Ah! Aku lupaa!"

"Apa sih?" sinis Kai, dan kembali duduk di kursi yang semula ia duduki saat melakukan kencan buta dengan Chanyeol dan pria bermata panda yang dikenalnya Zitao.

"Aku ingin menanyakan ini pada Zitao. Wajahnya itu.. wajahnya, ia sangat familiar, aku seperti sering melihatnya. Tapi dimana ya? Kapan? Dan siapa? Bagaimana menurutmu, Kai-ssi?" Luhan menggeret kursi, duduk tepat disamping Kai. Ia menatap Kai lekat-lekat, menuntut pria itu untuk menjawab.

"Entahlah. Tapi sekilas aku juga merasakan aku pernah melihatnya." Kai mengangkat gagang cangkir mungilnya. Ia melongokkan matanya, dan, kopinya... telah habis? Tak ingin dipermalukan oleh sahabatnya, Kai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir cangkir dan membuat dorongan pelan di tenggorokannya. Ia mendesah panjang setelah mencecap puas.

"Hmp..ahh, mungkin cuma perasaan kita saja."

**BUAAGGH!  
**  
Satu pukulan yang tidak seberapa kencang tapi mampu membuat Chanyeol meringis perih. Ia terdorong pelan ke belakang setelah menerima bogem mentah dari Tao. Buku-buku halus tangan itu mendarat sangat mulus di pipinya atas permintaannya sendiri, Chanyeol mengusap pelan pipinya. Berjalan mendekati Tao yang bersandar di badan mobil, tangan Tao bersidekap dan bertampang tidak mau disalahkan atas hasil karyanya membuat pipi Chanyeol merah.

"Zitao, eh, maksudku Tao, tolong maafkan aku! Maaf!" Chanyeol di depan Tao setengah membungkuk. Berkali-kali ia melakukan gerakan menegakkan punggung—membungkuk—menegakkan lagi sampai tangan Tao menahan bahunya untuk berhenti, dan ia sangat berharap permintaan maafnya di terima.

Tao membuang napas. "Ini yang terakhir yeol, jangan libatkan aku dengan kencan butamu lagi. Masih mending aku memukulmu, coba kalau Kris lihat apa yang terjadi di cafe tadi. Ia pasti membunuhku setelah membunuhmu."

Chanyeol tercekat mendengar penyataan Tao. Fakta penting yang ia lupakan sejak tadi, yakni Tao telah berstatus milik orang. Ini diluar rencananya. Chanyeol yang tadinya ingin berkencan dengan Luhan—pemuda yang dikenalnya lewat jejaring sosial, meminta Tao untuk menemaninya (maklum karena Chanyeol tipe yang mudah gugup dan passive jika jalan berduaan). Tapi siapa sangka Luhan ditemani orang lain juga, Kai, yang langsung tertarik dengan Tao sejak perkenalan pertama mereka. Chanyeol bisa melihatnya dari cara Kai memandang Tao. Yang tidak ia duga lainnya adalah, ternyata Kai orang yang seberani itu—kontras sekali dengan kepribadiannya.

"Tao, tolong maafkan aku. Soal kejadian ini dan laki-laki tadi, aku akan menceritakannya pada Kris-hyung dan meminta maaf padanya juga," sesal Chanyeol terdengar putus asa.

"Haah.. Sudahlah, kurasa itu tidak perlu, yeol." Tao membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol, masuk dan langsung menyamankan diri di bangku penumpang bagian depan. Chanyeol menyusul di posisi kemudi masih dengan wajah bersalahnya.

"Tapi Tao, aku sangat tidak enak dengan Kris-hyung. Kau sampai dipeluk seperti itu sama orang lain. Aku sangat egois karena hanya memikirkan perasaanku." Tangan Chanyeol mencengkeram erat stir.

Tawa samar keluar. "Hahaha. Well, kau juga pernah memelukku 'kan yeol," kata Tao setengah menggoda. Seketika warna persis kulit udang rebus merambati bagian pipi Chanyeol.

"E—eh tapi kan—itu berbeda. Aku,"

"Sudah, sudah, jangan cerewet. Cepat jalankan mobilnya," perintah Tao galak, seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol _melongo_ sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Okey!"

Tao melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, menatap hampa barisan pertokoan yang seolah ikut melintasi sepanjang jalanan yang dilaluinya. Setengah perjalanan pulang—ke apartemen Tao—telah dilewati, baik Tao maupun Chanyeol tidak membahas topik apapun atau pun mengungkit kejadian lalu.

Terus-terusan melamun Tao jadi teringat kekasihnya—Kris—dan menerka apa yang sedang dilakukan pria itu membuatnya tersenyum. Tentu saja pria dengan gaya rambut bak pangeran dalam komik Jepang itu sedang duduk serius di depan komputer. Kerja. Berjam-jam diatas kursi _ergonomic-_nya. Ia mengasihani Kris dalam hati.

Tanpa isyarat Tao menaruh telapakan tangannya diatas perutnya, refleks mengusap-usapkanya. Ia tersentak ketika mengingat hal penting yang sempat ia lupakan berjam-jam yang lalu.

_'__Loh? Bukankah tadi aku mau ke rumah sakit. Ah.. tapi perutku sudah tidak sakit lagi',_ Tao berujar di dalam pikirannya.

"Ada apa Tao?" Bola mata Chanyeol melirik Tao sekilas.

"Tidak," jawab Tao singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun dari pemandangan lalu lintas.

"Ouh," Chanyeol membulatkan mulut, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Meksi dari raut wajah Tao terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu hal, tetapi ia tidak ada keinginan untuk menanyakannya lebih lanjut. Chanyeol memutar setirnya, membelokkan mobil dengan hati-hati. Jarak mereka semakin dekat dengan salah satu kawasan apartemen paling elit di Seol. Setelah ini, tinggal memasuki beberapa blok lagi.

_Mercedes-Benz _hitam Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang—tinggi besi bercat silver. Pandangan Tao membuyar diikuti satu kali suara klakson mobil. Mereka sudah sampai. Pria panda itu melepas sabuk pengamannya, Chanyeol mengucapkan terimakasih dan maaf lalu berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa mampir. Tao mengangguk, melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol sebelum sang menager melajukan mesin bertenaga citah itu kembali.

Tao menghela napas. Memijat pelan belakang lehernya yang pegal. Ketika ia menghampiri pintu gerbang tidak sengaja mendapati sesosok laki-laki berpostur tidak lebih tinggi darinya berdiri disana. Ia tertarik untuk menegaskan pandangannya pada laki-laki itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika laki-laki itu menolehkan wajahnya, dan rasanya ia mengenalinya.

"Anda 'kan?" Jari telunjuk Tao mengacung ke wajahnya. Sedetik laki-laki itu tampak terkejut, dan detik selanjutnya menyunggingkan senyum kemudian menghampiri Tao dalam langkah-langkah yang panjang.

"Huang Zi Tao? Ah, tidak, Wu Zi Tao?" Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya yang besar. Ragu-ragu Tao menyambut jabatan tangannya kemudian mengangguk.

"Iya, saya sendiri. Anda 'kan dokter yang kutemui beberapa waktu lalu? Temannya Kris'kan?" terka Tao sambil mengingat-ngingat. Disaat yang sama kenangan memalukan saat Kris membawanya ke klinik spesialis kandungan menyergap memorinya.

Mau tak mau, jika sudah seperti ini ia pun segera menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia membalikkan badan, beranjak meninggalkan dokter itu namun tidak sampai langkah ketiga, ia tertahan.

"Tunggu Wu Zi Tao! Saya ingin bicara," cegah dokter itu memegang salah satu pundaknya.

"Maaf anda salah orang." Hanya alasan payah yang keluar dari mulut Tao.

"Tidak mungkin. Ada beberapa hal penting yang harus saya bicarakan dengan anda. Penting!" Dokter itu menekankan kata per kata nya dan berlebihan dibagian akhir.

Tao berbalik dengan bersungut-sungut. "Apa?!" Kini pergelangan tangan rampingnya dipegang oleh si dokter seolah takut ia akan melarikan diri. Padahal ia tak ada niat untuk itu, toh ia sadar. Ia sadar bahwa tak ada kemungkinan untuknya kabur dalam keadaan perutnya yang menggolak ingin muntah.

"Diseberang sana ada cafe, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakannya disana?"

Menimbang-nimbang. "Hm.. Ya, ya, ba—baiklah, aku setuju. Tapi lepaskan tanganku. Aku tak'kan kemana-mana." Tao menggembungkan pipi, dokter yang masih terlihat muda dan juga merupakan sahabat Kris dengan refleks melakukan apa yang ia pinta.

"Ah, maafkan saya. Kalau begitu, ayo."

.

.

.

Musik klasik menggema sayu dari _sound speakers_ yang diletakkan pada sudut-sudut dinding. Harum kopi yang khas serta aroma roti yang baru keluar dari alat pemanggang, menggelitik indera penciuman begitu Tao dan dokter yang membawanya itu masuk ke cafe yang ahli dalam pembuatan kopi dan makanan manis. Mereka memilih duduk di meja nomer 4, dekat jendela; tempat yang sangat pas untuk menjangkau keseluruhan ruangan yang dimayoritasi oleh warna krem, wallpaper animasi cangkir mengepulkan asap melintangi separuh dindingnya.

Tak lama kemudian datang seorang wanita berseragam pelayan—dilapisi apron cokelat dan rambutnya digelung, topi _sailor_ ada dipuncak kepalanya—dengan sopan menawarkan yang terbaik dari cafe ini kemudian menyerahkan daftar menu. Karena menurut Tao perbincangan mereka sebentar, ia pun hanya memesan _cappucino_. Sedangkan dokter itu memesan teh _earl grey_.

Mereka memulai percakapan sesaat setelah minuman yang mereka pesan datang. Dalam gesture yang wibawa, dokter itu membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu mengangkat cangkir yang mengepulkan uap hangat. Menyesap isinya sedikit demi sedikit, meninggalkan kentalnya bergamot di lidahnya.

"Jadi? Hal penting apa yang anda ingin bicarakan denganku dokter?" tanya Tao. Terkesan tidak sabar.

Dokter itu meletakan cangkirnya ke atas tatakan berupa piring keramik kecil yang lucu. Ia melemparkan senyum manisnya. "Begini Wu Zi Tao—sa,"

"Tao. Panggil saja Tao."

Dokter itu berhasil mencerna maksud ucapan Tao dengan baik. "Yah, begini Tao, apa anda ingat tujuan anda sewaktu mendatangi tempat praktek saya?"

Tao mengangguk kecil, dan berdeham pelan. "Tidak enak badan," dan ia kembali merasakan malu ketika mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Masalahnya, untuk apa orang yang cuma tidak enak badan mendatangi klinik yang seratus persen pasiennya adalah ibu-ibu hamil. Itu tidak jauh beda dengan pergi ke resepsi acara pernikahan tetapi memakai seragam basket berikut dengan sepatu basketnya. Salah alamat.

"Anda ingat apa yang saya katakan?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

"I—iya. Anda bilang aku hanya kelelahan dan kurang istirahat. Begitu 'kan?"

"Sebelum itu, saya meminta anda melakukan tes dan hasil labnya—,"

Tao memutar bola matanya malas, memangku tangannya di dada, dan mencibir. "Hasil labnya menunjukan sesuatu yang membuatku merasa malu seumur hidup dan membuatku hampir saja menceraikan naga bodoh yang membawaku ke klinik anda. Puas? Sebenarnya apa tujuan anda?"

**...**

**Klik. Klik. Klik.**

Kris menggerakan _mouse_-nya. Klik. Klik. Lalu suara monoton yang ditimbulkan benda itu semakin cepat seiring dengan fokus matanya yang meningkat. Klik. Kemudian Kris tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak menguap.

Sebagai seorang _gammer_, mungkin sudah terlampau sering baginya berada di satu titik jenuh ketika tengah melakukan aktivitas yang melibatkan _mouse_ ataupun _joystick_. Bila dipikir-pikir bukankah _game_ awalnya diciptakan untuk mengusir satu bentuk perasaan negatif itu? Mungkin iya. Mungkin juga tidak. Tak bisa disangkal memang, kegiatan sosialita masih menempati posisi puncak, bisa dibilang kasta tertinggi dari segala kasta yang ada. Manusia zaman sekarang mulai menciptakan hal-hal rumit dan terkadang aneh sekedar untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri, tetapi mereka tidak akan cukup lama bertahan jika tidak melakukan sosialisasi dengan manusia lainnya.

Kris memutuskan untuk menyudahi permainan. Menengok ke kanan dan kiri, dan ia tidak melihat siapapun pun. Jam kantornya sudah berakhir sejak tiga puluh menit lalu. Ada beberapa orang yang masih berkeliaran demi menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka, namun di ruangan ini—ruang kerjanya—hanya tertinggal ia seorang. Teman satu ruangan sekaligus rekan kerja yang paling akrab dengannya, Suho, sedang berada di tempat lain. Sementara ia sendiri harusnya tengah melakukan pengecekkan ulang _layout_ majalah.

"Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, sungguh. Arrrggh!" keluh Kris sambil mengacak-acak surai-surai pirangnya. Menutup _windows _yang menampilkan berbagai macam desain secepat yang ia bisa. Ia pikir mangkir dari pekerjaan dan memutuskan untuk bermain _game_ bisa mengembalikan _mood_-nya. Namun ternyata tidak. Jika ada karyawan menangkap basah pongahnya yang seperti itu, barangkali totalitasnya sebagai kepala editor mulai dipertanyakan.

"Aku kangen _Baby _pandakuuu~" Kris mulai meracau—manja, sungguh bertolak belakang dengan penampilannya yang terkesan dingin dan otoriter. Ia beruntung Suho tidak ada disana, kalau saja temannya itu mendengar nada menjijikan keluar dari mulutnya ia pasti sudah dilempari pot berisi kaktus-kaktus mini.

Walau tidak menyangkal, sejak tadi bayang-bayang makhluk kesayangannya itu memang enggan pergi dari otaknya. Dengan kata lain itulah alasan utama yang membuat pria berpostur jangkung itu malas-malasan bekerja dan melupakan tugas yang sudah harus ia serahkan kepada atasannya.

Aneh. Hari ini Kris tidak menerima satu sms pun dari Tao; biasanya mahkluk itu paling senang mengirimkan pesan-pesan pendek yang membuat Kris merasa selalu diberikan perhatian. Setibanya di kantor sampai separuh lebih karyawan telah pulang ke rumah, sebenarnya Kris sendiri juga tidak memiliki kesempatan berkomunikasi dengan Tao karena waktu kerjanya yang mendadak menjadi sangat padat. Dan sekarang Kris mengeluarkan s_martphone_ dari saku celananya; memutuskan untuk menghubungi Tao segera. Sepatah atau dua patah mendengar suara Tao mungkin saja mampu membangkitkan semangatnya.

Akan tetapi ponselnya lebih dahulu bergetar dan berkedip, Kris membaca kontak nama **_"Baby panda "_** di layar ponselnya itu.

Suatu kebetulan. Tanpa diperintah Kris mengangkatnya.

Suara riang Tao menyapa telinganya bagai angin segar. _"Hallo, sayang?"_

"Nee, hallo, sayang. Aku baru saja mau menghubungimu," Kris tersenyum, dan yakin Tao-nya juga tersenyum di seberang sana.

_"Benarkah?"_

Kris mengangguk dan berdeham cukup keras. "_Baby_, tidak ada satupun di dunia ini yang aku rindukan kecuali rumah," ia menghentikan sejenak gurauannya. "Kau tahu kenapa? Karena hanya disanalah tempatku berpulang dan aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya,"

Tao tertawa geli sekali mendengar itu. _"Kau tahu? Gombalanmu selalu berhasil membuat perutku sakit sayang, karena terdengar payah sekali, hahaha."_

"Ciss! Tidak menghargai sama sekali." Kris manyun-manyun tidak jelas. Samar-samar Tao mengucapkan permintaan maaf meski masih diselingi tawanya yang renyah.

_"Kris, anu.. ngomong-ngomong nanti pulang jam berapa? Aku ingin kau pulang cepat Kris, yah?"_ pinta Tao, suaranya agak melemah.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja? Maksudku, kau sudah tidak sakit lagi 'kan?" Kesehatan kekasihnya yang naik turun beberapa minggu ini selalu mencemaskan hati Kris, ditambah permintaan tidak biasa dari Tao barusan tentu saja ia jadi paranoid.

_"Aku baik-baik saja, cuma—"_ jeda yang cukup lama. Kris menantinya dengan was-was.

"Cuma apa?" tanya pria itu tidak sabar.

_"Eh? Bu—bukan apa-apa. Pokoknya kau harus pulang cepat, oke? Bye."_

"Tao—"

Ucapan Kris yang tidak selesai dibalas oleh bunyi 'biip' yang panjang.

Pria tampan itu tertegun. Sambungan telah terputus, ia memandangi ponselnya dengan raut yang cukup datar. Apa-apan ini maksudnya? Ia tidak akan lebih baik meskipun telah mendengar suara merdu Tao, sebab yang terjadi saat ini adalah semakin menumpuk saja pikiran di dalam kepalanya.

Kris menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Menopang dagu menggunakan kedua tangan lalu menatap lurus ke depan komputer.

Kenapa Tao hobi sekali menyebarkan kegelisahan dihatinya? Bertahun-tahun bersama, dari SMA hingga mengubah secara resmi status mereka dari berpacaran ke jenjang yang lebih matang, dan hal-hal seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baru bagi keduanya. Ada kalanya Kris direpotkan menghadapi kekasih pandanya itu.

Seharusnya pernikahan menjadi alternative terbaik untuk membuat hubungan mereka lebih harmonis seiring dengan berjalannya usia. Jika berhadapan dengan situasi sulit, justru disitulah kesempatan bagi keduanya untuk saling terbuka dan berpola pikir secara dewasa. Musim yang tidak pernah berhenti bergulir dimanfaatkan untuk memupuk cinta mereka yang sedemikian rupa, kemudian setelahnya hanya tinggal menikmati benih-benih kebahagiaan atas hasil dari kesetiaan dan kesabaran.

Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Semuanya berjalan sama dan tidak berubah.

Kris melemaskan bahu lelahnya. Memikirkan ini bukan berarti ia mengeluh atau bermaksud memikirkan ulang pilihannya untuk sehidup-semati dengan si manis Tao. Bukan. Ia hanya sekedar mencermati, namun semakin jauh diteliti semakin tidak mengerti lantaran pernikahannya dengan Tao yang baru seumur jagung. Ia pun masih minim pengalaman.

Menolak memperkeruh keadaan, Kris pun menyudahi pikiran rumitnya sendiri. Lantas ia bergegas merapihkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ada di atas meja, menyatukannya lalu dimasukkan ke dalam map. Ia berniat untuk pulang. Mengenai pekerjaannya yang tidak rampung, biarlah ia pikirkan esok hari. Percuma saja jika dipaksakan selesai namun memperoleh hasil yang tidak maksimal.

**...**

**==TBC==**

Next?


	4. Chapter 3B (END)

**~New Family~**

* * *

by: PrinceStraw

chapter : 3B

pairing : KrisxTao

genre : Fluff, CRACK! XD

rating : T+

warning: Weird story as usual, Language, Male's pregnancy, sissy Tao

disclaimer: Kris and Tao are mine, they are JGV actor in my company *is lying*

A/n: Yay! Ini adalah sequelnya ff remake-ku yang Perfect Family. Disini ceritanya Taoris sudah menikah :) tapi saya memakai kata 'kekasih' bukan istri atau suami karena kurang sreg begimanaaa gitu~ wkwkwk

.

.

Disarankan untuk membaca Perfect Family dulu biar ngerti XD

.

.

Enjoy...

* * *

Perlahan Tao menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Rasa bahagia dan terharu yang membuncah sanggup melemaskan sendi-sendi tubuhnya. Detak jantungnya tidak henti-hentinya berdentum keras, seperti ketukan sepatu, apalagi setelah mendengar suara Kris ia tidak bisa meruntuhkan senyuman kelegaan dari bibirnya.

Dengan bergetar kecil, pria manis itu meletakan hati-hati telapak tangannya diatas perutnya, membuat gerakkan vertikal—atas lalu bawah—berulang-ulang dan tidak bosan-bosannya. Ia tidak memperdulikan sudah berapa banyak air mata yang mengalir pelan dari sudut matanya, sebagai luapan kegembiraan akan masa depannya dengan pria yang selama ini setia di sisinya.

Berbaring dengan posisi menyamping sangat membuat Tao rileks. Terkadang bibir kemerahannya bersenandung lirih, melantunkan melodi-melodi indah yang tidak asing. Andai saja Kris ada disampingnya, ia pasti sudah memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Menyuarakan doa-doa kecilnya—cukup di dalam hati—selagi merasakan dekapan hangat pria itu, kemudian membicarakan sesuatu yang manis berkaitan dengan kenangan yang kelak mereka lalui bersama. Tao tampak tidak sanggup bahkan sekedar untuk membayangkannya saja, ia menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya karena tiba-tiba saja terisak.

"Kris.. hiks, hiks," semakin keras. "Cepatlah pulang, aku ingin segera memberitahukan ini padamu, aku.. aku—"

Meski senang, tapi ia merasa seolah-olah ada beban berat di pundaknya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ia mengingat kabar tidak terduga yang dialaminya hari ini.

.

.

.

_"__Saya hanya ingin meluruskan hal yang memang seharusnya segera saya luruskan, dan saya minta maaf baru bisa memberitahukan hal ini pada anda sekarang."_

_Tao mendengarkan dengan saksama perkataan dokter di depannya. Nervous; salah satu kebiasaannya apabila masuk ke dalam obrolan yang serius. Genggaman pada cangkir cappucinonya yang telah dingin kian erat._

_"__Pada hari itu, setelah melakukan berbagai macam pemeriksaan sampai hasil lab keluar, saya membaca bahwa disana tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun yang merujuk bahwa anda tengah... mengandung." Kata terakhir diucapkan pelan sekali oleh dokter itu, tetapi Tao bisa menjangkaunya dengan baik._

_Aliran darah seakan mendidih dan mengalir cepat ke ubun-ubunnya. Bangkit dari duduknya, ia marah. "Tentu saja! Pemeriksaan itu terpaksa saya lakukan atas keinginan si bodoh itu?! Lagipula saya ini laki-laki, tidak perlu diperiksa pun sudah ketahuan hasilnya seperti apa." Tao melepaskan kekesalannya dengan memukul meja, mengakibatkan dokter itu berjengit ke belakang. Ia berusaha meredam emosinya, kembali duduk dan menarik napas perlahan._

_"__Ah—anda benar. Tapi saat itu, bukan sekarang. Makanya saya datang ingin meluruskan hal ini pada anda. Hasil lab tersebut keliru. Jujur saja, sebenarnya hasil lab anda tertukar dengan pasien lain."_

_Perut Tao seperti dijungkir-balikan, matanya membulat sempurna. Susah payah Tao mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bertanya. "Lalu? Tunggu! bagaimana dokter bisa tahu kalau lab saya tertukar?" Ia tidak percaya ini. Raut muka dokter itu tegas, nada suaranya serius, ia sangat yakin dokter tersebut sedang tidak ada niat untuk bergurau._

_Dokter itu menjawab, "Karena pada hari anda datang ke tempat praktek saya, hanya ada 2 orang saja yang sengaja ingin memastikan kehamilannya."_

_Tao kembali mengingat, memang sebelum ia masuk ke ruangan periksa ada sepasang suami-istri duduk disebelahnya. Ia mencuri dengar sedikit pembicaraan mereka, tentang sang istri yang tidak kunjung hamil dan suaminya yang terus-terusan menuntut untuk itu._

_"__Pasien yang membawa lab asli anda datang seminggu kemudian, mengeluhkan bahwa hasil labnya tidak sesuai. Dari hari ke hari, ia merasa tidak seperti seseorang yang sedang hamil muda. Setelah dilakukan pemeriksaan ulang ternyata hasilnya negative." terang dokter itu._

_Semakin lama pembicaraan tersebut semakin menuju titik terang, namun semakin lama itu juga akal sehat Tao enggan memberikan timbal balik yang semestinya. Dokter itu bahkan telah memberikan penjelasan baik secara ilmiah maupun medis dengan bahasa yang terlatih dan mudah dipahami, tetapi tetap, Tao tidak bisa mempercayainya semudah itu. Keringat telah turun dan membasahi tubuh Tao yang berbalut sweeater. Rasanya dingin, kemudian panas, berselang-seling. Ia melihat telapak tangannya yang tampak mengkilap._

_"__Itu tidak mungkin dokter... ini salah. Aku... aku tidak mungkin.. tidak—"_

_"Ini kenyataannya."_

_Dokter itu menatap dalam mata Tao. Seperti psikiater, ia seolah bisa membaca emosi yang memancar hanya dengan melihat wajah Tao; yang terdapat ketidakpercayaan, kebimbangan, dan kepanikkan. Pria yang sudah berpengalaman menjadi dokter selama 10 tahun itu berbicara." Saya pun tidak seratus persen mempercayainya, saya mengira di dunia ini hanya sahabat saya saja—Lay—yang mengalami keajaiban seperti itu. Jadi saya mohon, sekarang juga tolong lakukan pemeriksaan kembali. Lebih cepat lebih baik untuk memastikan semuanya, dan bila memang benar hal itu terjadi akan sangat bagus untuk—"_

_"Tidak mau!" Pria panda itu memutuskan kontak mata._

_"Saya mohon, tolonglah! Demi kebaikan anda. Saya yakin jika Kris mengetahuinya ia pasti juga meminta anda untuk melakukan ini." Mendengar nama Kris disebut-sebut, Tao tampak melunak. Ragu-ragu ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada dokter itu. "Klinik saya sedang libur, namun karena saya yang meminta anda jadi tidak masalah jika anda ingin periksa disana. Dan juga anda jadi lebih leluasa dan tidak perlu malu." Dokter itu tersenyum simpul, merasa yakin sarannya akan Tao ambil._

_Pada akhirnya Tao menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah. Bagaimanapun hasilnya nanti, saya minta untuk di rahasiakan."_

_"Saya mengerti."_

_Tao yang telah setuju, tanpa membuang-buang waktu langsung dibawa oleh teman Kris itu ke kliniknya. Selama menuju kesana, detak jantung Tao tidak karuan, dadanya merasakan sesak yang tidak nyaman; dan menimbulkan reaksi aneh pada perutnya; menggelitik, sakit, entahlah. Beberapa kali pikiran-pikiran untuk kembali ke rumah—membatalkan niatnya bersama dokter itu—terlintas di dalam benak Tao. Namun sesampainya disana ia hanya menuruti perkatan dokter itu. Ia diminta untuk melakukan segala macam pemeriksaan dari yang sederhana sampai yang rumit._

_Setelah menunggu selama satu jam lebih sampai hasil labnya yang baru keluar. Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, bahwa hasilnya __**possitive**__._

.

.

Tao yang hampir tertidur dibangunkan oleh bunyi bel apartemennya. Ia bangkit duduk dari sofa, menguap, mengucek kedua matanya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju ke arah bunyi itu berasal. Matanya sempat melirik sekilas ke jam dinding dan berhasil menangkap bahwa waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Tao membuka pintu apartemennya dengan mata sayu dan pandangannya lemas tidak bertenaga; orang yang menahan kantuk memang selalu terlihat seperti itu 'bukan?

Tepat ketika suara berat favoritnya menyapanya segala jenis kantuk yang menggelayutinya tadi hilang dalam sekejap.

"_Peach_, aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Kris."

Anak-anak rambut Tao diusapkan oleh tangan besar Kris sebentar, lalu ia membimbing kekasihnya itu masuk. Tangannya mengambil alih tas kerja Kris dan jas hitam mahalnya. Pintu ia tutup kembali dan tidak lupa untuk menguncinya.

Kris mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin di sofa, menopang kaki sambil mengendurkan dasi. Sedangkan Tao, ia tengah berkecamuk bersama pikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana cara ia mengatakan hal ini pada Kris? Bahwa ia—seorang lak-laki—mengandung anak dari pria itu?

Tidak. Tidak. Tao menggeleng pelan, tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Sebab Kris mencintainya, Tao juga mencintai Kris, maka ia yakin semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Lagipula bukankah Kris pernah menginginkan seorang anak darinya? Sampai-sampai ia pernah diperlakukan layaknya seorang wanita yang sedang menyambut kehamilan pertamanya.

"_Peach_? Ada apa?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya sambil meneliti kekasihnya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. "Kau tidak ingin memberiku ciuman selamat datang?" Kris menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

"Ti—tidak."

"Tidak?" nada kecewa.

"Tidak, maksudku. Aku ke kamar dulu menaruh barang-barangmu." Tao tidak ingin membicarakan itu dulu pada Kris, ia merasa belum siap dan menunggu momen yang tepat. Ia mengayunkan langkahnya ke kamar, tidak menyadari tatapan Kris yang memandanginya dengan heran sampai ia menghilang di balik pintu.

Selesai dengan itu Tao pergi ke dapur lalu kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa segelas air dingin kemudian diberikan kepada Kris. Ia duduk disamping pria tampan itu, dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Kris yang tidak sabaran ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Tao, mengabaikan minumannya dan ia lebih memilih untuk mendekap pipi bulat yang halus dan terdapat semburat merah kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir kekasihnya penuh kelembutan. Kris mulai memagut bibir kemerahan yang berada di bawah kuasanya, ia menuntut Tao untuk merespon perlakuannya memanjakan bibir itu.

Tangan Tao melingkar di leher Kris, dan menarik pria itu lebih rapat ke tubuhnya yang hangat. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Tao melumat permukaan bibir padat merekah Kris begitu tenang namun ia berharap Kris tidak menyadari itu. Sedari tadi Tao terus memikirkan bagaimana cara ia menyampaikan kabar bahagia yang sudah tidak bisa dibendungnya lagi kepada kekasihnya.

Kris tidak memberikan jeda terlalu lama setiap kali tarikkan napas mereka terdengar. Pahanya dimajukan, menghimpit tubuh Tao. Secara alamiah Tao membuka mulutnya, ia membebaskan lidah Kris untuk menelusuri ruang hangatnya dan membiarkan Kris mendominasi dan mendesah. Getaran-getaran kecil yang keluar dari dada Tao mengalir ke tenggorokan Kris, bergetar seirama dengan getar tubuhnya. Kris semakin kuat menekan bibir Tao, semakin lihai mempermainkannya, ia terhuyung-huyung hanyut dalam kenikmatan yang tidak terkendali.

"Nghmm.."

Desah sesal itu terdengar setelah Kris mengakhiri ciumannya. Kris tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lalu disandarkan dahinya di dahi Tao yang terhalau poni. Kesepuluh jemarinya menyangkut di sela-sela rambut hitam Tao. Hembusan napasnya yang memberat dan berhasrat menyentuh Tao, menciptakan makna bahwa ia ingin sekali melakukan keintiman jasmaniah dan merasakan gairah yang lebih memabukkan dibandingkan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Tetapi Kris cepat-cepat tersadar dan menunda keinginannya.

"Kenapa semakin hari aku semakin tidak ingin jauh-jauh darimu, ya? Selalu memikirkanmu, tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat bekerja, menyebalkan bukan?" kata Kris kemudian tertawa. "Ah, tapi itu karena aku mencemaskanmu, _peach_. Akhir-akhir ini kau sering membuatku khawatir. Kau ingat? Kau sering sekali terbangun malam-malam, kemudian merepotkanku, mengeluhkan perutmu dan badanmu yang—"

"Aku hamil, Kris."

Kata-kata Tao yang perlahan itu menghentikan semburan kata-kata yang hendak meluncur keluar dari bibir Kris. Ia menatap Tao tanpa bersuara. "Itulah penyebabnya. Aku sedang hamil." Tao balik menatap Kris tepat ke dalam manik cokelatnya yang berkilat terang berkat cahaya lampu.

"A—apa?" Seolah-olah otak Kris tidak bisa menyerap informasi yang ia dapatkan. Ia tercengang dan kembali bertanya. "A—apa katamu, Tao?"

Tao mengangkat satu tangannya dan ia sentuh pipi Kris, mengeluskan-eluskannya membentuk putaran. Lalu berkata, "Aku akan punya anak. Aku akan punya anak darimu, Wu Yi Fan."

Suara Tao bagai echo di telinga Kris, masuk namun kemudian memantul kembali. Kris menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah, tidak sengaja matanya tertuju pada perut Tao yang datar. Benarkah? Benarkah di dalam sana Tao tengah mengandung anaknya? Ia mulai bertanya-tanya. Dadanya berdenyut kencang, kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing. Meski ia pernah memperkirakan hal ini tapi tetap saja memberikan kesan mustahil bahwa perkiraannya itu ternyata menjadi kenyataan; yang irasional. Tidak masuk akal.

"Tao, kau yakin sayang?" Entah kenapa hati Kris mengharapkan kalau Tao sedang bercanda.

"Mengapa Kris? Kau terlihat tidak senang." Air muka Tao tampak terluka karena Kris memutuskan secara sepihak pandangannya. Ia menarik tangannya dari pipi Kris, meletakkan diatas pahanya, meremat-remat tangannya sendiri.

"Bukan begitu, sayang. Jangan mengambil kesimpulan secepat itu," ucap Kris gerogi.

"Tapi dari wajahmu mengatakan begitu." Ada kegetiran di senyumnya.

"Eh? Masa?" Kris mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke wajahnya sambil tersenyum. Tanpa berpikir tangan Tao mencari-cari bantal sofa lalu dilemparkannya dan telak mengenai wajah Kris yang menurutnya kelihatan bodoh daripada tampan.

"Menyebalkan."

"Ayolah sayang, jangan marah seperti itu." Kris memohon.

"Bagaimana aku tidak marah sedangkan aku melihat reaksimu seakan-akan tidak senang mendengarnya, Kris. Kau tidak tahu, bahkan aku sudah membayangkan kalau kau akan memelukku dan terkesima karena terlalu bahagia. " Papar Tao, bersusah payah menyembunyikan kekecewaannya pada Kris. Ia mengasihani imajinasi yang dibangunnya sendiri sampai-sampai disepanjang perjalanan sepulang dari klinik ia begitu gembira.

Harusnya ia bisa maklum. Mungkin saat ini Kris masih belum percaya padanya, bahkan diawal ia sendiri tidak bisa mempercainya. Tetapi tetap—rasanya sakit sekali, ingin menangis. Dan benar saja, ia mulai merasakan matanya memanas.

Kris melihat air mata membasahi pipi Tao, turun mengaliri lekuk-lekuk rahangnya dan menetes dari dagu pria tercintanya. "Oh Tuhan, Tao maafkan aku," seru Kris panik, lengan kekarnya bergerak begitu saja memeluk Tao. Ia melesakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Tao, mengecup surai-surai kelamnya yang wangi berulang-ulang. "Sssh.. jangan menangis. Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja—"

"Hanya saja kau tidak percaya padaku 'kan? Kau pikir aku bercanda?" Pertanyaan Tao lurus tepat mengenai kepalanya. Pria panda itu seolah-olah mengetahui isi pikirannya.

Cukup membuat Kris mengangguk kecil diantara kehangatan leher kekasihnya. "_Peach_, jangan membawa dirimu sendiri terlalu lelah memikirkannya. Mengenai kejadian membawamu ke klinik dan bagaimana cara aku memperlakukanmu waktu itu, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Aku minta maaf. Lupakan soal aku menginginkan seorang anak, kupikir karena hal itu, karena terus-terusan memikirkannya sehingga kau jadi seperti ini. Berapa kali kukatakan ini padamu, walau kau tidak bisa seperti Lay aku tetap mencintaimu, sayang. Selalu."

Selagi berbicara tidak henti-hentinya jari-jari Kris mengelus belakang kepala pria yang bersikukuh pada pendiriannya, membentuk satu kenyamanan yang tetap bagi Tao terasa klise.

"Bagaimana jika aku tetap mengatakan bahwa aku hamil?" Tao menempelkan dahinya di pundak Kris. "Apa yang akan kau katakan?" nadanya lemah. Ia meraih tangan berkeringat Kris dan ditaruh di atas perutnya, melanjutkan bicaranya dengan suara sehalus kapas. "Kau memang masih belum bisa merasakannya bergerak. Tapi bila kau merasakannya dengan perasaanmu, melalui perasaan seorang ayah aku yakin kau akan percaya bahwa di dalam perutku saat ini terdapat kehidupan."

Gejolak di dalam dada kian menggemuruh, bak bendungan air yang berputar cepat dan berpusat pada pusarannya. _Hentikan Tao._ Kris serasa dipukuli ratusan bebatuan tepat dibagian dadanya, sungguh menyakitkan. Dirundung kecemasan yang bertingkat dan penyesalan. Pasalnya, ia berpikir perubahan sikap Tao sampai sedrastis ini adalah akibat ulahnya. Ia tidak mau mengakui Tao terkena _obsessive compulsive disorder_. Tetapi hanya OCD-lah yang terpeta di dalam kepalanya ketika menerawang kilauan mata Tao yang kuat. Disana hanya ada kebenaran, sama sekali tidak ada keraguan atau bahkan kepura-puraan.

"Taozi—," Kris memanggil nama kecil Tao lirih, berharap panda cantik-nya mau mengerti.

"Rupanya kau masih tidak mempercayainya dan sekarang ketakutan seperti itu. For God's shake! Kris! Demi Tuhan aku kecewa padamu," Tao yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi memutuskan berdiri dengan perasaan sedih. "Aku pergi."

Respon yang lambat. "A—apa?"

"Aku pergi!"

Jantung Kris seakan mencelos saat Tao berteriak dan mengatakan kalau ia akan.. pergi?

_Oh, shit!_

Kris kemudian menyumpahi dirinya atas kebodohannya itu. Kris ketakutan setengah mati apabila Tao berniat akan meninggalkannya seperti waktu itu, maka ia menyusul Tao hendak menahannya. "Pergi kemana?"

Tao merapihkan _sweeater_nya setelah selesai memakai sneakersnya. Ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar. "Cari angin. Jangan mengikutiku." jawabnya ketus.

"Tunggu," Kris mengambil jaket tebalnya—yang ia gunakan ke kantor hari ini—tergantung di hanger dekat pintu. Jaket itu dicantelkannya di pundak ringkih kekasihnya. Ia membenarkan syal yang Tao pakai, lalu tersenyum bagai malaikat. "Di luar dingin sekali, jangan sampai masuk angin. Cepat kembali."

Tao tampak memandang jaket Kris sambil menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya. Perang batin dialaminya, seolah dua kubu terus berseteru dan bimbang perihal menerima jaket Kris atau tidak. Bulan mendekati musim gugur, angin di luar pasti sangat kencang apalagi malam hari dan jaket Kris sepertinya berfungsi sekali digunakan di saat-saat seperti ini.

Tapi ia _gengsi!_

_Sial! _Tapi di lain sisi ia masih peduli pada tubuhnya serta janin yang sedang di kandungnya. Sambil memasang ekspresi yang tak acuh Tao membaluti pakainnya dengan jaket Kris yang besar.

"Ini bukan berarti aku memaafkanmu. Yifan Idiot!"

**BRAAK!**

Tao menutup pintunya dan menimbulkan suara gebrakkan yang kencang. Kris terpaku. Pigura di dinding sedikit bergeser. Kris khawatir penghuni sebelah apartemennya akan datang memprotes.  
.

.

.  
Tao berjalan kemanapun kakinya mau melangkah namun bukan tanpa tujuan. Seperti yang dikatakannya pada Kris, ia ingin cari angin atau dengan kata lain ingin mendinginkan kepalanya. Trotoar sepi ia lalui seorang diri. Cahaya dari lampu jalanan berwarna putih, tampak berkedip-kedip dan tidak dihiraukannya. Hembusan angin menyapu wajah bulatnya yang sebagian tertimbun syal. Dirapatkannya jaket pemberian Kris. Ia tengadahkan kepalanya. Bulan di langit malam ini terlihat besar dan terang, bertengger murung karena tidak ada satupun bintang yang terlihat. Sebelumnya Tao tidak pernah berjalan sendirian, malam-malam. Biasanya selalu ada Kris disampingnya yang bersedia menemaninya kemanapun.

Mengingat pria itu semakin bertambah saja kekesalan Tao padanya.

"Ugh!" Entah sejak kapan ia kembali menangis. _Mata sialan, kenapa cengeng sekali._  
.

.

.  
Mondar-mandir di ruang tamu itulah yang sedang Kris lakukan. Pria itu menggigit ujung ibu jarinya dan kembali pada kegiatan absurdnya. Ia ingin sekali menyusul, mencari Tao yang tidak ia ketahui keberadaanya. Sekarang. Kata-kata Tao masih terngiang di telinganya.

_Aku hamil,_

_Aku akan punya anak,_

_Aku akan punya anak darimu, Wu Yi Fan._

Ia berakhir dengan menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa, tangan menelungkup di wajahnya yang menengadah. Frustasi, adalah kata yang tepat untuk mewakili keadaannya saat ini. Ia tidak ada harapan untuk memahami ucapan kekasihnya, pikirannya kosong. Ia butuh penjelasan Tao lebih lanjut, lebih mendetail.

Beberapa menit ia masih setia pada posisinya, lalu bangkit. Hatinya kalut, tetapi jika terus dibiarkan dan hanya duduk menunggu pun tidak ada yang berubah. Ia harus mencari Tao, menemuinya sekalipun pria itu menolak. Isi kepalanya bahkan mulai menyusun rencana untuk membawa Tao pulang secara paksa apabila Tao tetap bersikeras.

Ia mengeluarkan pena dari kantong kemejanya, akan menuliskan pesan untuk jaga-jaga seumpama Tao kembali ke apartemen tanpanya kala ia masih sibuk mencari. _'Aku mencarimu. Hubungi aku jika sudah pulang.'_, kira-kira seperti itulah kalimatnya.

Akan tetapi ia tidak menemukan kertas untuk menyalurkan pesan itu. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, ke depan, dan ia melihat amplop besar berwarna cokelat muda terkulai diatas meja, lalu dibalikkannya amplop itu. Ada logo pada pojok kanan atas amplop tersebut. Tertera disana bahwa amplop tersebut berasal dari klinik yang ia kenal. Ia membuka benda penyimpanan dokumen tersebut, mengeluarkan isinya. Satu lembar kertas—hampir seukuran dengan amplop—berada di tangannya.

Kris mencemati setiap kata-kata yang tercetak disana, hingga berhenti di paragraf terakhir ia merasa akal sehatnya dirampas secepat tarikan napas. Ia membeku, sorot matanya berkerlip takjub. "Ya Tuhan.. Tao... kau benar-benar—" Ia memilih untuk tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Ia mengontrol kakinya yang bergetar kecil untuk tetap berdiri tegap, ia harus mencari kekasihnya.

**Segera.**

.

.

.

Seraya menghela napas, Tao berniat mengunjungi taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Ia tiba di taman kosong itu dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman, di sisi kananya terdapat tiga buah ayunan dalam beragam warna, sedangkan di kirinya ada satu kolam ikan dengan bunyi air mancurnya yang menenangkan. Sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat kegelapan, kecuali jika ada satu-dua kendaraan yang melintas. Tao memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke saku jaketnya, ia mengusap-usap perutnya yang belum kelihatan seperti wanita hamil.

"Zitao!"

Tao terhenyak mendengar panggilan itu. Dari kejauhan ia melihat sepeda motor berhenti di luar gerbang taman, ada sosok tinggi yang berlari kecil kearahnya sambil mengangkat tangan. Sosok itu datang mendekat, dan menampakkan diri dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar ketika di depannya.

"Luhan?" gumam Tao, terkesiap.

Luhan tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum. "Zitao, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di taman malam-malam, sendirian pula. Kau tidak takut?"

"Ti—tidak. Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

Luhan mengarahkan jempolnya ke topi yang ia pakai. "Mengantar pizza. Aku bekerja sebagai pengantar pizza, dan punya langganan disini."

Tao membulatkan mulut mendengar penjelasan pria yang selalu ceria itu. "Sendiri saja?" tanyanya kemudian. Tumitnya yang dilindungi sepatu memijak tanah, ditimang-timangkannya berirama.

Luhan menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali, "Begitulah," katanya dan duduk disamping Tao tanpa basa-basi. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Ah, aku hanya cari udara segar.. heheh," jawab Tao sekenanya lalu menyembunyikan gerai rambut hitamnya di balik telinga.

"Malam-malam begini?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya." Tidak mungkin bagi Tao untuk mengatakan alasan sesungguhnya kepada pemuda yang dikenalnya kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Apalagi ini menyangkut masalah pribadinya.

Tapi sepertinya Luhan nampak percaya, "Hm.. Itu berarti kau tinggal di daerah sini' kan? Sangat tidak mungkin sekedar cari angin tapi sampai kesini. Memang dimana rumahmu, Zitao?"

Tao sepertinya cukup terbiasa dipanggil Zitao, dan ia menunjuk dengan dagunya ke gedung apartemennya. "Disana."

Sontak pemuda yang lengkap memakai pakaian kerjanya itu tercengang, mengikuti arah pandang Tao ke bangunan 100 lantai yang memiliki desain mewah dengan kelap-kelip lampunya yang membuat mata lupa cara berkedip.

"Ke—Kereen! Kau tinggal disana! Berarti kau orang yang sangat kaya dong," selanjutnya Luhan kembali memuji-muji yang Tao anggap sedikit berlebihan.

Kekehan kecil melesat dari bibir Tao ketika mereka—ia dan Luhan—melanjutkan perbincangan ke hal-hal lain yang lebih menghibur. Mereka membicarakan aktivitas sehari-hari dan syukurlah Luhan tidak mempertanyakan pekerjaan Tao, mereka juga membicarakan kesukaan mereka mulai dari tontonan, bacaan, sampai musik. Obrolan menjadi begitu heboh dan seru, Tao berbicara sangat antusias. Sama halnya dengan Luhan yang sampai mengepalkan tangan ke udara dan berteriak 'TVXQ memang hebat!'

Mereka tergelak bersama.

"Oy Luhaaaaan! Kurang ajar kauuuuuu!"

Pemuda bermata rusa tersentak mendengar triakkan yang menggema itu dan seketika menghentikan tawanya. Ia dan Tao menoleh bersamaan ke depan, ada laki-laki jangkung berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Semakin lama semakin dekat, lebih dekat, Luhan dan Tao mengenalnya.

"Sialan kauuuu!" Laki-laki yang baru saja datang itu langsung memiting leher Luhan.

"Kaiiii-sssiiii~ lepaskan! sakit! sakit! sakit! sakit tau!" Sambil meringis, kedua tangan Luhan menggapai-gapai udara, Tao mencoba untuk menolongnya dengan gerak-gerik yang gugup dan panik.

"Cih! Setelah membuatku menunggu lama dan disetubuhi(?) oleh para nyamuk kau memintaku melepaskanmu. Brengsek! itu tidak akan." Ujar Kai sinis, ia mengeratkan pitingannya(?) kemudian diikuti oleh triakkan nyaring laki-laki yang sedang ia aniaya itu.

"Aaarrrrggh!"

"Kk—Kai.. bisa—bisakah lepaskan Luhan, kalau tidak ia akan mati! Aku tidak mau genre fanfic ini berubah menjadi angst (?)" kata Tao asal-asalan, nadanya terbata-bata. Manik matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap tepat ke dalam mata Kai yang tampak sedang mencerna perkataannya.

"Cih! Benar juga." Kai melepaskan sahabatnya sedikit kasar.

Luhan buru-buru menjauh dari Kai. Ia terbatuk beberapa kali seraya mengelus-ngelus lehernya. Setengah membungkuk, ia melihat Kai dengan mata yang berair. "Kau tega sekali Kai-ssi~ Apa salahku?"

"Apa salahmu, hah? Salahmu! Kau membuatku menunggu lama ditempat gelap itu sialan!" sungut Kai sambil menunjuk sewot ke area luar taman yang tidak ada penyinaran disana. "Kau bilang melihat kenalanmu dan ingin menyapanya sebentar, cih, tapi ternyata kau melihat Zitao dan tidak memberitahuku."

Luhan meringis pelan, menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuknya. "Hehehe... maaf, maaf." cicitnya.

Kai tersenyum sinis tidak mengacuhkan permintaan maaf Luhan, namun ketika ia melirik Tao senyumannya melembut. "Zitao, lama tidak bertemu ya," ia mendekati Tao, tanpa ba-bi-bu menggenggam tangannya.

_'Lama gundulmu,' _cibir Tao dalam hati. "Hai, Kai, apa kabar?" senyumnya kemudian.

"Aku merasa sangat baik malam ini. Hhh.. walau aku sedikit kecewa karena kau belum juga menghubungiku." Kai membuat ekspresi sesedih mungkin, Luhan nyengir melihatnya. Apa Kai pikir tampang sedihnya yang konyol itu bisa dengan mudah membuat Tao percaya?

Tentu saja tidak. "Ahaha begitu ya." Meski begitu Tao tetap menebar senyum ramah.

"Ah! sudah jam berapa ini? Kita harus kembali ke toko Kai, masih banyak pizza yang harus diantar." Luhan berseru, cukup mengacaukan mood Kai yang berniat ingin bermesraan dengan laki-laki manis namun mirip panda itu.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga." Kai menjawab malas ucapan sahabatnya. Sebenarnya, tujuan Kai menyusul Luhan ke taman untuk mengingatkan hal ini, tapi setelah melihat orang yang ditemui Luhan adalah Zitao, lalu mendapati mereka tertawa bersama, Kai jadi melupakan hal itu dan rasa cemburu bersemi di hatinya.

"Zitao, aku dan Kai pamit dulu ya. Kau juga sebaiknya pulang, tidak baik keluyuran seorang diri seperti ini. Nanti diculik mas-mas mesum loh," kata Luhan dengan sedikit sunggingan senyum mengejek. Ia mempertegas kalimat demi kalimat terakhirnya dengan melirik Kai yang tersinggung.

"APA?! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu! Aku bukan mas-mas, bahkan aku lebih muda darimu!" gusar Kai.

"Ya memang. Tapi kau mesum."

"Ah, terserahlah."

Dan Tao hanya menelengkan kepala. Tidak mengerti.

"Tsa! Kami duluan ya~" pamit Luhan. Sedang Kai, yang masih dalam posisi menggenggam tangan Tao memperlihatkan tatapan seolah-olah enggan untuk pergi.

"Zitao," panggil Kai lirih lalu ia membawa tangan Tao ke bibirnya, tanpa memperdulikan wajah terkejut Tao ia mengecup punggung tangan halus itu secara bergantian. Kai sama sekali tidak menyadari—entah sejak kapan—ada seorang pria berdiri dibelakangnya, pria itu memangku tangan dengan wajah yang geram.

"Kk.. Kai." Memalingkan fokusnya ke samping, Tao mematung dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Ada apa, _baby_?"

Satu detik berikutnya Kai menerima tinjuan di pipi.

**Buaagh!**

"Jangan seenaknya menciumnya brengsek!"

"KRISS!"

Tao bergerak cepat menahan sekuat tenaga lengan kekasihnya yang akan melayangkan pukulan ke dua. Tubuh Kai tersungkur ke tanah, beruntung bokongnya yang lebih dulu mendarat bukan wajahnya. Menahan kesal, Kai menyeka darah yang keluar dari luka di sudut bibirnya. Dengan gusar ia berdiri dan bersiap membalas perlakuan pria yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

"Cih!" Membuang ludah. "Sialan, siapa kau berani-beraninya memukulku?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, siapa kau berani-beraninya mencium kekasihku?"

Mendengar itu Kai dan Luhan berkoor berbarengan. "Eh? Apa?"

"Kurang ajar, aku benar-benar kesal sekali." Kris menggapai telapak tangan kanan Tao, mengangkatnya, kemudian disejajarkannya dengan tangan miliknya sendiri. "Lihat." Mata Kai dan Luhan langsung tertuju ke cincin emas yang melingkar di jari manis keduanya. "Makhluk panda ini kekasihku," Tao yang berdiri disamping Kris tiba-tiba merengut. "Just for your information. Kami sudah menikah," lanjut Kris dengan suara tegasnya.

Luhan mengangguk, selintas ia memperhatikan pria dengan postur tinggi dan bentuk tubuh yang sangat pas memang terlihat cocok disandingkan dengan Tao. Namun berbeda dengan Kai yang memperhatikan Kris melalui tatapan sadisnya, dan menurutnya Kris tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Kai berpikir bahwa ia yang lebih pantas menjadi kekasih Tao daripada pria itu.

"Ah~ kalau begitu maafkan sahabatku yang bodoh ini," ucap Luhan merasa malu. "Ayo Kai minta maaf." Perintah Luhan seraya mengapit lengan sahabatnya. Tetapi sahabatnya itu malah menarik lengannya kasar, berbalik dan berjalan begitu saja.

"Aku tidak mau minta maaf! Bodoh!" seru Kai kencang dari jauh.

Luhan menepuk jidatnya sendiri, "Dasar," gerutunya pelan. "Ah kalau begitu aku permisi. Zitao, sampai ketemu lagi." Butuh bagi Luhan berlari kecil untuk menyusul Kai yang hampir beranjak keluar dari area taman. Luhan menyamakan langkah Kai yang santai, bersisian berjalan bersama dengan lengannya yang menggantung di pundak lelaki itu.

"Luhan-ssi, Kai-ssi, hati-hati di jalan!" triak Tao cukup kencang. Ia melihat Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangan tanpa membalikkan badan. Suara halus knalpot motor lalu terdengar, sorot lampunya yang memancarkan sinar oranye bisa Tao lihat. Motor Luhan dan Kai melaju pelan sebelum pada akhirnya meninggalkan kawasan elit apartemennya, dan Tao hampir saja melupakan pria yang berdiri disebelahnya.

**"Ehem."**

Dehaman berat. Tao menoleh dengan mimik marah.

"Kau berlebihan sekali Kris."

Kris menatap Tao terheran-heran, "Berlebihan bagaimana?"

"Kai hanya mencium tanganku dan kau memukulnya sampai seperti itu?"

"Ayolah, siapapun pasti akan marah bila melihat kekasihnya dibegitukan."

"Oh ya? Memang apa pedulimu?"

"Peduliku? Peduliku tentu saja aku tidak mengizinkan laki-laki manapun berada sedekat itu denganmu." Tarikkan napas panjangnya terdengar sampai ke tempat Tao, tangannya mengepal erat. "Atau jangan-jangan kau suka dekat-dekat dengannya?"

Air muka Tao mengeras, ia sungguh tidak menyangka pertanyaan semacam itu terlontar dari mulut kekasihnya. "Jangan bercanda," balasnya kemudian, singkat.

"Lalu siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka sangat akrab denganmu? Aku tak pernah ingat kau punya teman seorang pengantar pizza?" cerocos Kris.

"Teman Chanyeol,"

"Kalau teman Chanyeol, kenapa bisa-bisanya salah satunya menciummu? Bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa si kulit tan itu memanggilmu _baby?_"

"Aku tak mau berdebat denganmu tentang hal ini." Memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Kris yang intens.

"Aku bukan berdebat, hanya—"

Kris mengurungkan niatnya membalas ucapan Tao, jika diteruskan ini sama saja menaburkan garam diatas luka. Yang dalam artian malah membuat keadaan semakin runyam. Menghela, "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Kejadian tadi cuma... refleks," kata Kris cukup tenang.

"Menyebalkan. Aku benci padamu, Kris." Ingatan akan Kris yang tak mempercayai kehamilannya melintas di benak Tao, memunculkan sesak di dada sekaligus kesal.

"Aku tahu," Kris menyentuh tengkuk Tao, mendorong pria manis itu untuk mendekat ke dadanya. "Aku tahu, sayang."

Menit berikutnya Kris merasakan tetes-tetes air yang dingin di rambutnya, begitu juga lengannya yang berada di pinggang Tao. Saat ia mendongakkan kepala berbondong-bondong rintikkan hujan sudah berubah menjadi cepat, seolah kompak bersama-sama menghempaskan diri ke bumi dan begitu girang membasahi setiap makhluk di dalamnya. Dengan sigap Kris melindungi Tao agar tidak kebasahan, meski usahanya itu terbilang sia-sia.

"Kris,"

Tak mampu berkata-kata ketika kekasihnya menggendongnya. Otomatis Tao melingkarkan tangannya erat di leher Kris agar tidak jatuh. Hujan yang disertai angin kencang menuntut keduanya untuk segera menemukan tempat berlindung. Sambil membawa Tao, Kris berlari semaksimal mungkin untuk sampai ke mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari taman.

Beberapa akhir ini hujan tidak pernah absen mengguyur di malam hari. Maka tidak salah lagi ketika ramalan cuaca yang Kris saksikan tadi pagi mengatakan bahwa pemanasan global memberikan dampak datangnya hujan yang begitu tiba-tiba dan perubahan suhu yang tidak menentu. Kris dan Tao sudah di dalam mobil, menyaksikan angin bertiup menggoyangkan ranting-ranting pohon dan mendengar suara gemuruhnya hujan. Mereka duduk dibagian belakang.

"Dingin," Tao mengangkat tangan, memperlihatkan kulitnya yang meremang. Ia melirik Kris dengan kemejanya yang basah kuyup dan mencetak dadanya yang bidang. Meski sudah sering melihat bahkan dalam keadaan telanjang sekalipun, tetap saja wajahnya merona setiap kali menaruh kekaguman pada tubuh Kris yang sangat bagus itu.

"Ah, tidak ada handuk di mobil. Tapi tunggu sebentar," Kris mengingat sesuatu. Dari belakang Kris menengok ke bagian depan. Ia menemukan _gooddy bag_ dan mulai membongkar isinya

"Kris?" Cukup penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Kris lakukan, Tao mencoba mengintip tapi terhalang punggung Kris.

"Sebentar, Tao." Bunyi mengaduk-aduk. Selang beberapa menit kembali duduk disamping Tao, Kris menyerahkan kaos merah dengan sebelumnya membuka plastik bening kemasannya terlebih dahulu. "Ayo kau pakai ini, lalu kita pulang."

Diam sejurus. Tao menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum, "Kau benar-benar tidak tertebak ya," suaranya parau karena perasaan bersalahnya yang sempat membenci pria yang telah bertahun-tahun di sisinya. "Aku tidak mau memakainya."

Memilih mengabaikan kaos pemberian Kris lalu memeluk pria itu tanpa rasa ragu. Kali ini ia tidak mau egois, ia juga ingin merasakan dingin yang tengah Kris rasakan, kemudian menciptakan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh mereka yang bersentuhan.

Jari-jari Kris yang menenangkan itu mengelus rambut Tao. "Jangan sayang, aku tidak mau kau sakit. Aku ingin kau selalu sehat...demi... demi buah hati kita."

Sambil menarik tubuhnya sepintas mata Tao berbinar dan berkata, "Kau percaya? Kau percaya Kris.. Kau percaya pada...ku," kata-kata itu belum lama meluncur, tetapi air mata sudah tidak terbendung lagi di kelopak matanya. Kris menangkup pipinya yang terdapat titik air mata dengan dua tangan, bibirnya diciumnya dengan sangat manis. "Akhirnya kau percaya... Kau percaya," terlalu bahagianya Tao sampai tidak bisa berhenti menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Merapalnya seperti mantra. Ia mengusap-usap perutnya penuh kasih sayang.

Kris tidak bisa bilang kalau sebenarnya ia percaya sebab telah melihat bukti autentik dari hasil lab yang secara tidak sengaja ditemukannya itu, bukan karena pengakuan langsung dari Tao. Ia tidak mau merusak momen berharga ini maka yang dilakukannya hanya mengiyakan.

"Ya, aku percaya sayang. Terima kasih telah memberikan kebahagian terindah di dalam hidupku. Aku mencintaimu, Tao, terima kasih sayang." Bersamaan dengan itu Kris memposisikan Tao untuk tidur di pangkuannya. Tao meletakkan kepalanya diatas pahanya dan ketika ia menatap wajah Tao seolah mendapat kehidupan baru dan cinta yang begitu besar. "Kau sungguh istimewa, aku beruntung memilikimu." Kris mengecup bibir Tao sekali lagi. "Dan aku kagum saat kau terus mempertahankan ucapanmu."

"Aku melakukan hal itu untukmu, Kris. Aku ingin kau percaya padaku, dan aku sangat yakin kau bisa memakai nalurimu sebagai ayah dari janin yang ku kandung," tutur Tao sambil mengendalikan sensasi panas yang memenuhi kulit wajahnya. Ia yang seorang pria jelas saja merasa malu mengatakan hal semacam itu.

"Betulkah?" tanya Kris dengan rasa menyesal, sepertinya ia telah gagal dan naluri ayah itu tidak sampai merasuk ke dalam hatinya. Kendati ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa lain waktu pasti akan mengatakan pada Tao yang sebenarnya. Kehamilan Tao merupakan keajaiban terbesar baginya, yang tepenting dari semua itu ialah bersyukur atas apa yang diberikan oleh-Nya dan menjaganya setulus hati bersama Tao selamanya.

Dan Tao mengangguk, "Ya." Satu tangan Kris mengamit jari-jarinya, dan yang lain menyibak pakaian yang ia kenakan sampai memperlihatkan perutnya yang mulus.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke perut Tao, sampai menyentuh kemudian di ciumnya pelan. Kris yakin bayinya sedang aman tertidur di dalam perut pria yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tao meletakkan tapak tangannya di kepala pria yang dicintainya dengan takjub karena hidup menganugerahkan kebahagiaan sedemikian rupa. Keterikatan dan cinta saling bertaut, menerpa Tao bagai angin sepoi-sepoi.

Kris mengelus perut pria itu, "Benar-benar sulit dipercaya, ada anakku di dalam sana. Apa dia menendang-nendang perutmu?" tanyanya kemudian mengundang gelak tawa dari kekasihnya.

"Tidak Kris, ini baru satu bulan. Kau harus bersabar sampai bisa merasakan dia bergerak di tubuhku,"

"Oh." Kris membulatkan bibir. "Baru satu bulan saja 'mamahnya' sudah gendut begini."

"Jahat! Kau bilang aku sexy!"

Kekehan pelan lolos dari bibir Kris, lalu ia mengecup kembali perut Tao melimpahkan kasih sayangnya yang tak terukur oleh apapun. "Aku harap anak kita kembar, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan."

Tao menghentikan kegiatannya memainkan rambut keemasan Kris dengan jari-jarinya. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku tidak mau kalah dari Suho yang sudah memliki satu anak."

Jawaban Kris dihadiahi jitakkan keras. "Bodoh seperti biasa,"

"Bercanda. Mau kembar atau tidak, laki-laki ataupun perempuan aku tetap bahagia," Kris merebahkan Tao lalu mensejajarkan tubuhnya keatas tubuh Tao dan menopang bobotnya sendiri menggunakan siku dan lutut. Karena keterbatasan ruang ia lebih berhati-hati agar tubuhnya tetap seimbang hingga tidak menyakiti kekasihnya.

Ia menatap wajah Tao dalam-dalam. Saat Tao mengaitkan tangannya di rambutnya ia mulai menciumi setiap bagian-bagian wajah cantik itu dan berakhir di bibirnya, namun tak berarti setelah itu Kris berhenti. Ia malah melumat bibir penuh itu tanpa tekanan, dengan sangat lembut secara terus menerus sampai menyerah karena kebutuhan akan bernapas.

Dalam jarak yang teramat dekat, bahkan hidung keduanya bersentuhan mereka mengatur napas. Lalu Tao berkata, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kris."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Kris tersenyum amat memukau. "Besok aku berencana akan membawamu berkeliling kemanapun yang kau mau. Kita akan menyapa setiap orang yang akan kita temui. Dan aku akan mengatakan siapapun yang ingin tahu dan tidak ingin tahu, betapa aku sangat mencintaimu dan tidak sabar untuk melihat anakku. Bagaimana, kau setuju?"

"Tidak, kurasa itu rencana yang buruk," jawab Tao sambil tertawa lirih.

"Yah, benar itu buruk mengingat kau seorang artis."

"Tapi aku mau kau berjanji kepadaku satu hal Kris," Tao berbisik dengan wajah yang serius.

"Apa?"

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu menjagaku dan anak kita, kau mau 'kan?" Tao menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Kris dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Penuturannya yang lugu membuat Kris memeluknya erat, tanpa diminta pun sudah pasti Kris akan melakukannya setulus hati. Kris pasti akan menyanggupi hal apapun itu untuk menjaga dua detak jantung kehidupannya.

Kris mencium kening Tao sebagai tanda sumpah setia. "Aku berjanji. Aku berjanji, sayang."

"Terima kasih."

Tao tersenyum bahagia, tangannya menggelayut di antara leher Kris. Kris merendahkan kepalanya mendengarkan uraian kalimat dari Tao yang hanya ia saja yang mengetahuinya. Membiarkan hal itu menjadi rahasia untuk pemanis lantunan kisah mereka di atas kertas yang baru. Memulai dan bersiap untuk ditulis kembali dengan rangkaian cerita yang lebih sempurna, tidak akan membiarkan sang editor memenggal kepala kata-katanya.

Satu hal yang tidak Tao dan Kris sadari sekarang. Bahwa hujan di luar sana telah reda.

.

.

.

.

.

**==FIN==**

Jadi ya seperti itulah. Hahaha. Semoga gak mengecewakan . Makasih bagi yang sudah baca, makasih juga untuk reviewnya. Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya ya :)


End file.
